The Power of Fate
by LauraCamachoL
Summary: Si... la verdad me catalogaría como una obsesionada por los Vampiros, desde aquella pasada noche a mis cortos 8 años, fue una espelusnante noche que nunca olvidare...
1. Capituló 1 Desquiciada

** Prefacio:**

Subsistir en un mundo rebosante de falacias, en el cual lo fantástico y mítico es referente a lo irreal. Yo… acordonada de una humanidad lujuriosa, superficial, prepotente y narcisista, Personas de las cuales deseaba escapar… Ahora que llegas agradezco segundo a segundo tu presencia. Eres la prueba viva de que mi vida no ha sido en vano ¡existes!... ¡no me equivoque!

Para bien o para mal el destino me unió a ti… y aunque peligré mi vida, ni la oleada más fuerte de viento lograra separarme de ti, Mejor dicho NADA podrá alejarme de ti.

**Fan fic beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

Publicado también en Luna Nueva Meyer: LauraCamachoL: /sala-cullen?id_relato=2897

Queda absolutamente prohibido publicar este fic sin mi previa autorización... ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Desquiciada**

* * *

Y veme aquí otra noche, buscando en el oscuro cielo algo que me ayudase a profundizar mis teorías y pensamientos. El estudio sobre vampiros se había convertido en una obsesión para mí, miles de teorías rondaban mi cabeza. ¿Cuál sería la cierta?, ¿serían todas las ciertas? En tres años de estudios, rechazos y catalogaciones de locura, que me frecuentaban, siempre aseguré la existencia de los vampiros. ¡Los vampiros existen!

Sí... la verdad me catalogaría como una obsesionada por los vampiros, desde aquella pasada noche a mis cortos 8 años, fue una espeluznante noche que nunca olvidaré...

**_*Flash back*_**

—Mami, mami quiero que me leas ese cuento —le dije señalando aquel libro que descansaba sobre la repisa.

—No amor, aún estas muy pequeña para leer ése tipo de cuentos —decía mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello.

—Por favor. —Le di un fuerte abrazo.

—Está bien —dijo levantándose del sofá en el que estábamos para dirigirse a la repisa... tan pronto como llegó se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a narrar:

_Erase una vez un vampiro que vivía en una cueva cercana a Pocopolis._

_Los habitantes del pueblo le temían mucho, ya que por las noches - especialmente las oscuras y tenebrosas- salía a buscar a sus víctimas y cuando las encontraba, las atacaba y les chupaba la sangre. Los habitantes del pueblo, estaban desesperados y asustados, no sabían qué hacer._

_Hasta que se les ocurrió una gran idea ¡clavarle una estaca en el corazón del malvado vampiro! Se organizaron y comenzaron la gran tarea._

_A la cueva, y de día se acercaban las personas con más coraje; pero cada vez que uno se acercaba a clavarle la estaca, el vampiro se daba cuenta y los mordía alrededor del cuello, y les chupaba la sangre._

_Así les pasó a muchos habitantes de Pocopolis. Pero un día, un pobre, flacucho y triste campesino que se había ofrecido muchas veces a entrar en la cueva, y no lo dejaban por su aspecto, fue decidido a entrar. Nadie lo podía creer, que el flacucho se animara, y mientras el vampiro dormía._

_Como él era muy delgado, no hizo ruido con los pies, se acercó y le clavó la estaca. Salió saltando de alegría, y desde ese día todos los habitantes vivieron felices. Fin._

—Mami, mami ¿eso es real? —pregunté asustada por aquel cuento.

—Claro que no hijita, cuando estés un poco más grande lo entenderás, ahora a dormir. —Con suma suavidad puso el edredón hasta mi cuello y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Pero por alguna razón, creía en que esto era verdadero.

**_*Fin del flash back*_**

Muchos se preguntaban por qué aquella historia había causado tanto impacto en mí. Pero ni yo tenía la respuesta, solo sabía que el hecho de chupar la sangre llamaba mi atención.

A mis 10 años, tuve la posibilidad de ir a una sala de internet sin la compañía de mi madre, ya que desde esa fecha no dejaba de tener pesadillas con vampiros y estacas en el corazón. Era hora de enfrentar mi primera duda, así que digité: '¿existen los vampiros?' y me frustré al ver que algunos decían sí y otros decían no ¿cómo lo resolvería?, digité: historias verdaderas sobre vampiros. Apareció una historia que me llamó la atención, ojalá también a ustedes.

**_*Flash back*_**

Mi verdadero nombre no os diría nada, si lo mencionase os preguntaríais "¿Quién es ese tío?" "No me suena de nada". Pero algunos de vosotros tal vez recordéis a _"A. Van Helsing" _el seudónimo con el que firmaba mis novelas de vampiros, que alcanzaron cierta fama hace algunos años.

Cómo me río ahora de los vampiros literarios. De los vampiros de las novelas góticas, que huían de los ajos, las cruces y se ocultaban de día en frías criptas en cementerios abandonados. Y de los vampiros de las novelas modernas, todos muy bellos viviendo rodeados de lujo, melancólicos y románticos. Incluso me río de mis propias creaciones, que eran mucho más cercanas a la realidad.

Os preguntaréis cómo puedo hacer esta última afirmación. Tal vez suene presuntuoso decir que mi visión de los vampiros era más real que la de otros autores, pero he podido constatarlo de forma empírica. Veréis... ahora soy un vampiro.

Todo empezó cierta noche de junio cuando me encontraba en la terraza de un conocido bar del centro. Estaba tomando notas en una libreta, un esbozo de mi siguiente novela. Siempre empezaba mis creaciones en papel, me ayudaba a concentrarme en lo que hacía y hasta que no tenía una idea clara de cómo se desarrollaría el relato no tocaba el ordenador.

—Puedo oírlos desde aquí.

Miré al hombre que había hablado. No le había visto sentarse a mi lado y lo atribuí a mi concentración en lo que escribía.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Los engranajes de tu cerebro, puedo oírlos desde aquí. Tu mente no se queda quieta, ¿eh?

Lo observé detenidamente. Aparentaba unos 30 años, tenía un rostro agradable, ojos oscuros de mirada profunda, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, pelo negro y largo que le caía hasta los hombros. Vestía un traje claro y una camisa blanca que llevaba desabotonada casi hasta la cintura. Era un hombre atractivo a pesar de la gran palidez de su piel.

— ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere de mí?

Ya estaba acostumbrado a un cierto grado de fama y no habría sido la primera vez que un fan me pedía un autógrafo.

—Quien soy no tiene importancia, digamos que soy un fan. He leído tus novelas, me encantan tus personajes, son muy reales.

— ¿Reales? ¡Por amor de Dios, son vampiros! ¿Cómo van a ser reales?

— ¿Es qué no crees en los vampiros?

—Claro que no, son un mito. Un mito que me da de comer, es cierto, pero no por eso voy a creer en ellos.

El hombre se puso a reír al oír mi respuesta como si le hubiera contado un chiste. Al hacerlo mostró su dentadura en la que resaltaban dos largos colmillos, que sobresalían como un centímetro del resto. Había oído que algunos frikis de los vampiros se cambiaban sus propias piezas dentales por prótesis fijas para parecerse a los personajes de su obsesión, pero nunca me había encontrado con uno.

— ¡Qué curioso!, tu acierto a la hora de describirnos me hizo pensar que habías conocido a uno de nosotros.

—Y ahora me dirá que usted es un vampiro.

—Desde hace casi 200 años.

Esta vez el que se rió como de un buen chiste fui yo. Pero eso no desanimó a mi interlocutor, esperó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios a que cesase mi ataque de risa.

—Ya veo que no me crees. Pero puedo demostrártelo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Hoy aún no he cazado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Dices que mis personajes son como los vampiros reales.

—Sí.

—Mis personajes ocultan al mundo su condición, son muy cuidadosos en ese punto. Y ahora tú quieres mostrarme como cazas. ¿No es eso una incongruencia?

—Sí, pero ya te he dicho que soy uno de tus fans. Me gustaría que me vieras en acción.

Tal vez aquí deba hacer un inciso para explicar a aquellos que no habéis leído mis novelas -no os guardo rencor por ello-, cómo son los vampiros que en ellas aparecen.

Mis vampiros no actúan como los de otros autores. No son terribles y patéticos como en las novelas góticas; ni hermosos y melancólicos como en las novelas más modernas.

Mis vampiros se comportan como gente normal, con la simple particularidad de que viven de noche y se alimentan de sangre humana. La mayoría tienen empleos anodinos como taxistas en turno de noche, vigilantes nocturnos, etc. No lo necesitan realmente para vivir, pero les ayuda a pasar desapercibidos.

El dinero que ganan en sus empleos lo gastan en lo mismo que vosotros. Renuevan su vestuario, pagan el alquiler, compran música o van al cine. Igual que vosotros. Esos empleos nocturnos, además, les dan la excusa perfecta ante sus vecinos para salir sólo de noche.

No precisan de lugares secretos de reunión para relacionarse entre sí ya que cuando dos vampiros coinciden en algún lugar, se reconocen como lo que son, aunque no se hayan visto nunca hasta ese momento.

Los ajos, las cruces, la plata... no les afectan más de como afectarían a un humano. En cuanto a las estacas, sí, son efectivas, pero... ¿qué creéis que os pasaría a vosotros si os clavasen una estaca en el corazón?

Fin del inciso.

Acepté la propuesta del desconocido, que finalmente se presentó como Marcos. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué clase de pantomima me había preparado para convencerme de que era un vampiro auténtico.

Marcos insistió en invitarme y depositó sobre la mesa un billete que pagaba con creces mi consumición. Sin esperar el cambio, me indicó que le siguiera.

Nos introdujimos en el casco antiguo, un laberinto de callejuelas estrechas y oscuras. Marcos parecía conocer la zona, ya que se movía por allí como si supiera hacia donde iba. Nos paramos ante un callejón más estrecho y oscuro que la mayoría.

—Éste es un buen lugar, ven.

Le seguí hasta el fondo del callejón que acababa bruscamente en un muro.

— ¿Es aquí donde cazarás a tu próxima víctima?

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo piensas atraerla hasta aquí?

—No lo has entendido, ya he atraído a mi víctima.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me había inmovilizado contra la pared. Noté como clavaba sus colmillos en mi cuello, mientras su mano apretaba mi tráquea para impedirme gritar.

Poco a poco fue succionando mi sangre mientras yo sentía la vida escapar de mi cuerpo con cada sorbo de ese monstruo. Finalmente me soltó y caí al suelo sin fuerzas.

Me miró con una sonrisa y pude ver como su piel absorbía las pocas gotas de sangre que su boca había dejado escapar.

—Ya sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿no?

Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa. No estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería.

—Puedes morir aquí, en este maloliente rincón, o puedes seguir viviendo... para siempre.

Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y se hizo un corte en el antebrazo.

—Tú elijes.

Miré la sangre correr por su pálida piel, me pareció que brillaba con luz propia y sentí su olor, un olor que se me antojaba dulce como la miel.

Acerqué los labios a la herida y succioné con fuerza, el sabor era tan dulce como había supuesto. Bebí largamente, con glotonería, después perdí el conocimiento.

Desperté tumbado en una cama, en una habitación completamente a oscuras.

Como en mis novelas, los ataúdes no eran necesarios, bastaba con impedir la entrada del sol en una habitación.

Volvía a ser de noche, aunque la ventana estaba bien tapada con una tabla de madera, de alguna manera lo sabía.

Y por primera vez, sentí la _sed_.

Marcos entró en ese momento en la habitación y me sonrió.

—Ven, ya es hora, nos vamos de caza.

Cazamos juntos esa noche, la siguiente y la siguiente a esa...

Viví y cacé junto a Marcos durante casi un año, entonces lo abandoné. Él, me enseñó como sobrevivir con mi nueva condición. Eso es algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerle, pero también me hizo lo que soy ahora y eso es algo que nunca podré perdonarle.

Ahora vivo en otro país. He adoptado otra identidad, pero para ganarme la vida sigo escribiendo. Entrego mi trabajo por correo electrónico y cobro mis honorarios directamente en mi cuenta del banco. Le conté a mi nuevo editor que tengo una rara enfermedad que me obliga a permanecer aislado, así no tengo que asistir a ninguna rueda de prensa o convención.

No he vuelto a escribir ninguna historia de vampiros. Ahora escribo novelas románticas bajo seudónimo femenino, y lo más divertido es que se venden mejor que las otras.

Por las noches cazo y me alimento. Aún no he convertido a nadie ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Pero nunca se sabe.

Si alguna vez uno de vosotros cree ver en alguna calle oscura a aquel escritor de novelas de vampiros que tanto os gustaban, no os acerquéis a pedirle un autógrafo. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es dar media vuelta y huir como si vuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Porque así será.

**_*Fin del flash back*_**


	2. Capituló 2 Anónimo

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

** Capítulo 2.**

**Anónimo**

* * *

Desde aquel alejado día, creo en los vampiros y ni los malditos psicólogos han permitido que deje de investigar todo tipo de vampiros, y tampoco que abandone mis creencias. Bueno, no les miento, en esa época no había entendido muy bien aquella historia que sonaba tan real. Días después se la mostré a mi profesora y ese día visite a mi primer psicólogo. Reí ante mis recuerdos.

—Bella —gritó mi madre—, ¿sigues pensando en tonterías?

—No son tonterías mamá, creo en ellos —dije recostándome en mi cómoda cama, sus palabras me agobiaban, para ella era una desquiciada.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto uno? —repuso con ironía.

—No es necesario, ¿alguna vez hemos visto a ese Dios que tanto adoramos? —Contraataqué—. No es necesario ver para creer.

—Bla, bla, bla —dijo en tono infantil—. Ah, ya llegó ese paquete que tanto esperabas —anunció con desinterés.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —grité de emoción.

Como pude salté de mi cama y abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación, bajé de dos en dos los escalones y en menos de 30 segundos estuve abajo, con las manos abiertas esperando a que me entregase el paquete.

— ¿Por qué dice confidencialidad?

—Porque es confidencial —contesté con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cogí el paquete y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y como siempre el sobre era de 'Anónimo'. Me dispuse a abrir el frágil sobre bruscamente, sacando una larga hoja blanca.

_Querida Bella:_

_Como te prometí aquí están algunas contraposiciones de vampiros: como ya sabes el origen de los vampiros es muy incierto según los expertos, pero muchos de ellos se decantan por una más que posible posesión diabólica, o incluso por un virus que hubiese conseguido llegar hace miles o millones de años a la Tierra y hubiese infectado a algún humano._  
_Mira este argumento que me ha llegado: si comenzamos dando por hecho que Dios no existe ya vamos mal. Para que exista un demonio, es necesario que al menos un ángel haya caído, y si existe un ángel es porque existe un ser eternamente perfecto y bueno que lo haya creado, esto es, Dios. _  
_Y si ahora hablamos de los supuestos Virus. Un virus es un microorganismo al que no se puede incluir dentro de la denominación de ser vivo, simplemente porque no la cumple. No es capaz de sobrevivir si no es a costa de otro ser vivo. Hasta ahí, supongamos que podría haber ocurrido._

_Así que, ¿existen o no?_

Detuve un momento mi lectura. Eran ciertas sus contraposiciones, pero todos estamos acostumbrados a lo normal, ¿por qué al ver algo anormal lo calificamos como incierto, cómo mitos? Continué mi lectura:

_Bella, siempre a todo le encontraremos una contraposición, lo sé, pero el hecho de que se encuentre algo que lo desmienta, no lo convierte en falso, en fin no tienen pruebas de lo que se contrapone._

_Ahora contraposiciones sobre su invisibilidad: El Vampiro Serbio puede volverse invisible._  
_Sí, como lo sabes, según leyendas, que no he leído, se asegura que hay vampiros que pueden volverse invisibles. Esto desencadenaría en que mientras el vampiro sea invisible, será también ciego. Cuando uno es invisible, los rayos de luz le atraviesan y así se puede ver lo que hay detrás. Entonces, si los rayos le atraviesan, ¿cómo pretende que la luz incida en su retina y así poder ver?_

_Pero, sus ojos pueden ser diferentes ¿por qué no?_

_Quiero terminarte con esta teoría, son cualidades de otro tipo de vampiros que me han llegado, pero creo que es mejor que te lo envíe en la otra carta._

_Saludos._

Doblé bruscamente la carta y me recosté en aquel colchón que ya no parecía tan cómodo, ¿otro tipo de vampiros?

Aquel hombre siempre sabía como frustrarme, me escribía cuando encontraba teorías y respuestas a mis preguntas sobre vampiros ¿por qué lo hacía? No lo sé, desde mis 16 años siempre me enviaba cartas, él siempre tan poco tecnológico.

**_*Flash back*_**

Como siempre lo hacía, dejé mi comentario frente a la nueva teoría de vampiros:

_'Tiene conceptos lógicos, aunque se base por evolución, si dejamos de pensar que la primera mujer de Adán, __Lilith__, fue el primer vampiro esto tiene coherencia, sólo si pensamos esto'._

Cuando iba a cerrar la página vi que había un comentario.

_'Es lógico, me interesan mucho tus opiniones, ¿me podrías dejar tu dirección de hogar? - Anónimo'._

Y así lo hice.

**_*Fin del flash back*_**

Lo sé, siempre me enseñaron en no confiar en los que no conozcamos pero solo sentí que debía hacerlo. Desde ese mismo día recibí cartas de él. Él sabía quien era yo, pero yo no sabía quien era él. Algo que nunca me había dado curiosidad hasta hace poco, pero no quería preguntárselo, si él quisiera que lo supiera me lo diría.

Era la hora de responderle, mañana después de clase enviaría la carta a la rara dirección que nunca había podido localizar. Simplemente no sabía qué responderle, en algunas partes aseguraban su existencia y en otra la contradecían, me limité a escribir un:

_Hola..._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente espero la otra carta, gracias._

_Saludos._

_Bella._

Era la primera vez que le escribía algo tan corto, era el hecho de que mi mente no formulaba bien. Estaba concentrada en cualidades de otro tipo de vampiros, él siempre me formulaba teorías no otro tipo de cualidades, acaso serían vampiros que no beban sangre. Reí ante mi propio pensamiento.

Me recosté nuevamente en mi almohada, que estaba dejando de ser cómoda, no me quise frustrar con preguntas y sólo cerré los ojos buscando que rápidamente me durmiese.

—Bella, Bella, ¡Bella! —Desperté, mientras me zarandeaban—. ¡Bella! — gritaron zarandeándome aún más fuerte.

— ¡Ay! —Me quejé, mientras me volteaba.

—Levántate —ordenó. Sacudí mi cabeza y me senté en aquella cama, que me llamaba para que siguiera en ella, no necesité un espejo para saber que tenía un aspecto muy adormilado—. No me digas que te quedaste otra vez investigando sobre aquellos monstruos irreales —dijo en tono amonestador.

—No, y no son irreales —dije todavía soñolienta.

—Sí, ¡ajá! —dijo en tono irónico la última palabra.

—Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es necesario ver para creer —dije algo ofuscada levantándome de mi cama y buscando una toalla, la cual por mi despiste no había notado que tenía en su mano.

—Eres una niña tonta. —Reí ante su comentario—. Como me arrepiento de haberte contado aquella historia —dijo desconsolada.

Le arrebaté la toalla y me metí a la ducha, no quería seguir discutiendo...


	3. Capituló 3 Un Ángel

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Un Ángel**

* * *

Me molestaba discutir con mi madre, pero me disgustaba aún más que no pudiese entenderme.

Me quité el camisón que traía puesto y lo dejé en el piso, abrí la ducha y me sumergí en el agua, buscando así la relajación de mi cuerpo. Me dispuse a seguir con mi baño, en el piso yacía el jabón, que había olvidado recoger el día anterior, al recogerlo me deslicé por el suelo y caí sentada impactando levemente el muslo de mi pierna.

—Torpe Bella —me regañé.

Me sostuve en la llave y me levanté. Será un lindo día -pensé irónicamente-. Enjuagué complemente mi cuerpo, sujeté la toalla que se hallaba en el frío suelo de mármol y me envolví en esta. Salí en un paso ligero a mi habitación, temiendo haberme demorado demasiado en mi ducha, corrí hacia mi closet y extraje una simple camisa blanca y jeans sin importar el color, saqué unas sandalias ubicadas debajo de mi cama, me vestí y peiné delicadamente mi cabello, algo a lo que habitualmente no le dedicaba tiempo, no me importó mi aspecto. Busqué mi morral y salí en un paso rápido de mi habitación intentando no tropezar con los escalones. En el sofá descansaba mi madre leyendo la revista 'Tú', que si mi memoria no me fallaba era para adolescentes, moví la cabeza negativamente. Como era obvio mi desayuno no estaba preparado, no lo hacía cuando estaba disgustada conmigo, nunca lo hacía. Así que decidí prepararme un peculiar sándwich con queso y jamón, lo devoré rápidamente y me dirigí a su encuentro. Suspiré antes de hablar:

—Hasta luego —dije intentando ser cordial—, mamá —asenté la última palabra.

—Sí, sí. —Movió su mano en signo de despedida como respuesta, sonreí sin ganas.

Abrí la rechinante puerta para salir de mi hogar, ahí se encontraba mi viejo Chevy me encaminé hasta este y me dispuse a encender el motor que rugía fuertemente. En menos de lo esperado estuve ahí, frente al gran letrero de "Preparatoria de Forks", parqueé en el primer estacionamiento que vi y me bajé de este. Tenía todavía el suficiente tiempo para llegar a mi primera clase, así que busqué la carta para 'Anónimo', mi frustración se encendió cuando noté que no la traía, la tenía que enviar antes de las 12 PM o se enfadaría, como ya había ocurrido, me desesperé.

—Hola Bells —saludó la conocida voz de Mike, este era el típico chico hijo de mami, de los que piensan que con ser rubios llamaran la atención de todas las chicas, no volteé.

—Hola Mike —dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

Seguí buscando en mi bolso, aún guardaba la esperanza de que sí la hubiera llevado.

— ¿Cómo estás Belly? —repuso con voz estúpida y aniñada, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y suspiré. Bella intenta no ser grosera ¿si?, pensé.

—Mike, si no ves, estoy algo ocupada. Nos vemos al rato, ¿vale? —Sonreí sin ganas.

—Vale, vale.

La frustración se apoderó completamente de mi ser, ¿me devolvería?

— ¿Qué tienes, loca? —preguntó esa conocida voz—. ¿Muchos electrochoques? —Volteé y era Jacob con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa, como acto seguido reí.

Jacob era un gran amigo, hijo de Billy Black el mejor amigo de mi padre, el cual por esta época se ausentaba.

—Solo dejé algo muy importante en mi casa... ¿no deberías estar estudiando?

—Debería… ¿te podría ayudar? —Le miré pensativa y acaricié mi mentón.

—Pues podrías entrar a mi casa y traerlo, solo que... ahí está mi madre.

—De eso no te preocupes entraré sin ruido. —Le sonreí —. ¿Qué debo traer?

—Es una carta. —Estudié su rostro pero seguía igual—. Debe estar en mi cama o debajo de ella. —Reí—. ¿Conoces exactamente dónde esta mi cuarto?... ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto Bella, tantas veces que hemos estado en esa habitación, esa habitación que siempre nos recibe con los brazos abiertos —dijo de manera jocosa haciéndome sonrojar.

— ¡Oh! Jacob, ¡ni en tus sueños! —dije en broma y segundos después mis mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rojo, no obstante él rio a carcajadas.

—En cambio de clases tendrás tu carta. —Estudié nuevamente su rostro y me concentré en sus llamativos ojos negros.

—Gracias, de verdad. —Le sonreí.

Y este se dirigió a su moto y partió. Tenía 5 minutos justos para llegar a la espantosa clase de trigonometría, caminé a paso rápido, temiendo que si corría me resbalara por el húmedo piso, el clima de Forks siempre era frío, una capa de neblina se mantenía en el cielo. Llegué al vestíbulo y entré rápidamente al salón, el profesor todavía no había llegado, Jessica me hacía señas para que me sentase a su lado y así lo hice.

—Hola Bella —saludó, vi como sus ojos brillaban.

—Hola Jess.

—Bella, te tengo que contar algo… ¿a qué no adivinas?

—Desgraciadamente no leo mentes —dije sin interés y ella bufó.

—Nuevos estudiantes y ni te… —Le paré con la mano.

—Jess, creo que prestaré atención a la clase, ¿vale?

—Ok, ok. —Me fulminó con la mirada.

La verdad no me interesaba la vida de los demás, odiaba que se interesaran por la mía, había aprendido a vivir en una bolsa diferente sin importar el qué pasó.

Tuve un intento fallido al intentar entender lo que el profesor escribía, era completamente difícil entenderle, cómo diablos pasaría esta materia. La clase fue eterna ahora solo me interesaba el hecho de que Jacob hubiera tenido éxito, recogí los libros y me dirigí a salir, pero el profesor me llamaba.

—Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento? —Vi como se enfocaba en sus papeles, me acerqué.

— ¿Si?

—Verás, tú misma sabrás lo mal que estás —le interrumpí.

—Profesor Mchorth, repasaré, si disculpa tengo una urgencia.

Sin esperar su respuesta salí del salón en busca de Jacob, el cual me esperaba a la salida del lugar.

—Aquí está. —Me entregó la carta.

—Gracias, gracias, de verdad. —Le sonreí.

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego. —Analicé su rostro y noté algo diferente que no pude distinguir.

—Chao Jake, de verdad gracias. —Me sonrió.

Abrí la carta, interesada por ver si todo seguía en orden -reí- me sentí una tonta, lo que había escrito lo podría haber realizado en menos de un minuto, estaba completamente despistada. El citófono llamó mi atención, nos comentaba que teníamos hora libre, ya que había reunión de profesores. Hora de biblioteca, pensé.

Angela se encontraba a metros míos, me podría acompañar, me acerqué hasta su encuentro.

—Hola Ang. —Toqué su hombro pidiendo atención.

—Hola Bella. —Saludó cordialmente.

—Angie, ¿me acompañarías a la biblioteca? —le pregunté tímidamente.

—Por supuesto, la verdad ahí iba. —Rio frágilmente.

Angela era como yo, reservada, callada... mi alma gemela, en verdad somos muy buenas amigas.

Caminamos en silencio, un cómodo silencio. Al llegar me dirigí a la sección de literatura mitológica, donde podría encontrar el libro que deseaba por trillonésima vez volver a leer "Drácula".

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó asombrada Angela, sabía las tantas veces que había leído este libro, aunque también sabía lo mucho que este me encantaba.

—Sí, cada vez se aprende más.

—Bella, ¿ya sabes? Nuevos estudiantes dicen que llegan en unas semanas, que son lindísimos, aunque todos tienen parejas claro menos… —le interrumpí.

—Angela, ¿tú también? —Le miré suplicante.

—Bella, tienes que estar enterada... son los Cullen. —Su apellido llamó mi atención, juré haberlo oído—. Aunque no sé cómo los aceptaron estando a mitad de semestre, deben ser muy inteligentes. —Le escuché celosa—. Vienen en unas semanas —comentó.

Una curiosidad inmensa me llenó, su apellido resonaba en mi cabeza.

—Ang, entraré un momento a la sala de internet. —Me miró sorprendida.

— ¿A esos computadores lentos? —Rio—. Buena suerte —dijo irónicamente.

Supuse que no me acompañaría, así que me dirigí a la sala, se encontraba al lado de la biblioteca. El computador más rápido estaba desocupado, corrí hacia él temiendo que pudieran cogerlo antes que yo, le encendí y esperé diez minutos a que este iniciara y cinco más para que abriera el explorador. El citófono me desvió de mi actividad, quedaban diez escasos minutos y no había llevado la carta, ¿qué era más importante? La carta, así que opté por llevarla, eliminé el historial y abandoné la computadora, en este preciso momento no poseía la paciencia para aguantar hasta que este se apagase. Salí en un movimiento rápido, el día era completamente monótono personas de un lado a otro con sus libros. La oficina de correo era presenciada solo por la directora de esta, dejé la carta en el locker y salí sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora debía de correr la profesora de Historia odiaba que alguien llegase tarde a su clase. Inicié mi marcha intentando que mis pies no se cruzasen y así intentar mantenerme en pie.

— ¡Cuidado! —Una voz aterciopelada me hablaba, era una voz completamente sexy, sentí como si algo me quemase en mi interior, ¿me iría a caer? Volteé lentamente y ahí se encontraba lo que todos caracterizarían como un sueño, una ilusión, sentí como si el mundo se acabara. Su rostro era completamente perfecto, sus ojos centraban toda mi atención, me había olvidado de respirar, me asustaba la expresión de mi cara en ese momento, tenía miedo de hablar, odiaría tartamudear.

—Edgard. —Extendió su mano, la miré dudosa y la estreché. Sentí una corriente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, era completamente fría no obstante era perfecta, sin decir una palabra más se marchó, vi cada paso que recorrió, había sido una ilusión. Ahora me faltaba el aliento, quedé plantada en ese lugar, las corrientes y los quemazones seguían, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para caminar. ¿Cómo podía lograr hacer eso en mí? Busqué aliento y caminé hacia la clase, todo había pasado en un minuto, la profesora no llegaba aún. Tropecé 5 veces con maletines, estaba completamente mal, busqué una silla y me senté, ese había sido un Ángel, no podía haber sido una persona, era demasiado perfecto para serlo, su rostro nunca se borraría, mi piel se erizaba del solo recordarlo.

— ¡Bella! —me gritaba una voz que conocía, pero todavía mi cerebro no podía identificar—. ¡Despierta! —Había olvidado pestañear.

— ¿Si? —Miré hacia alrededor buscando de dónde provenía la voz, era a mi lado, Jessica, se había sentado en el lugar y no lo había notado, sinceramente estaba muy mal.

— ¿Viste un espanto o qué?

¿Espanto? Era un Ángel.

—Solo me distraje. —Volteé, no quería que la mentira se viera en mis ojos todavía deslumbrados.

—Sí, claro. —Rogué interiormente, no quería que me hiciese hablar—. Y yo soy Jennifer López —bromeó, no le respondí intentando que así el tema se acabara.

La profesora ya había entrado y el tablero estaba lleno de palabras que no podía comprender, suspiré.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jessica, ¿tanto se notaría?

—Nada —dije duramente.

—Sí y créeme yo soy Jennifer López. —Estaba enojada, pero en este momento no era algo que me interesase.

El timbre sonó, ya había pasado una hora y no salía de mi mente, me asustaba lo que ese Ángel había hecho, ese Ángel era mi perdición... o ese diablo.

Y así transcurrió el día, la tarde se acercaba y apenas podía lograr borrar esa imagen perfecta de mi cabeza, me sentía cansada el timbre terminó de alegrar mi día. Por primera vez no me había molestado el resbaladizo piso -mi mente estaba en otra parte-, ni me despedí, solo encendí mi "lujoso" Chevy y me marché a casa, solamente ansiaba llegar y que mi cama me recibiese con brazos abiertos.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y ahí descansaba mi madre en el sofá, no se había levantado del lugar. Preparé una taza de chocolate y entré a la ducha, recordando una vez más su rostro, me vestí con mi pijama más suave, ingerí mi taza de chocolate y entré a la cama. Rápidamente caí en un inmenso sueño, donde ni en este él desaparecía de mi mente.


	4. Capituló 4 Irina

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Irina**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y ahí descansaba mi madre en el sofá, no se había levantado del lugar. Preparé una taza de chocolate y entré a la ducha, recordando una vez más su rostro, me vestí con mi pijama más suave, ingerí mi taza de chocolate y entré a la cama, rápidamente caí en un inmenso sueño, donde ni en este él desaparecía de mi mente.

Un tenue olor a comida despertó mis sentidos y ansiosa busqué de dónde provenía este delicioso olor… me asusté cuando noté que este se originaba en la cocina, ¿quién cocinaba?... Corrí anhelante hacia la cocina, y quedé perpleja cuando vi que era mi madre quien cocinaba, ¿el fin del mundo?... Pensé.

—Hijita de mi corazón. —Fingió una voz de dulzura y se acercó con los brazos abiertos… intentado propinarme un abrazo. Posteriormente besó mi mejilla. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Le miré fijamente, intentando no perder de vista ningún movimiento suyo… ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

—Nada —dijo en un tono exagerado, le conocía perfectamente—. Ah, ya sé… —Se hizo la desentendida—. Tu padre regresa... hoy mismo —me anunció sin dirigirme mirada alguna.

—Comprendo… —dije pensativa—, así que deseas parecer la mejor madre… fue fácil notarlo. —Le guiñé un ojo irónicamente y me dispuse a volver a mi cuarto. Suspiró derrotada.

—Espera —me ordenó, di un giro y le miré interrogante—. Viene con Irina. —Soltó de golpe, inmediatamente le fulminé con la mirada.

Huí del lugar temiendo que si seguía miles de blasfemias saldrían de mi boca… no me caracterizaba por utilizar malas palabras, pero era inevitable. Insulté mentalmente a la que se hacía llamar mi prima… la hermosa Irina, hice un gesto irónico.

Habían incontables sucesos por los cuales le odiaba, pero sin duda arruinar una "pequeña" parte de mi niñez era el más importante. Esta hablaba blasfemias de mí, comentaba que era una loca con inmensos problemas psicológicos y así poco a poco perdí a los que se hacían llamar mis amigos, entendí que a veces tú eres tu único amigo fiel. En el colegio solo la pequeña Ang se sentaba a mi lado… las dos guardábamos silencio no obstante disfrutábamos de él, a veces compartíamos una que otra galleta, pero siempre el silencio se mantenía. Cuando alguien pasaba a nuestro alrededor nos gritaban locas, fenómenos; tiempo después aprendí que ser diferente es un orgullo… una diferencia en este mundo común, desde ese momento Ang se volvió mi mejor amiga. Poco a poco los silencios desaparecían y juntas leíamos el inigualable "Drácula", en cambio mi prima y sus amigas pintaban sus uñas con colores neones, planchaban y rizaban sus cabellos, y guiñaban el ojo a uno que otro chico. La tristeza invadió a sus amigas cuando tiempo después esta les dijo que se iría a Alaska. Desde ese momento Jessica y Lauren se sientan con nosotras, en ese tiempo contaba con una corta edad… 13 años. No temía el que pudiese pasar algo con ellas, solo me daba repugnancia el tener que verle la cara.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y encendí mi ordenador… prontamente me llegaría la carta de 'Anónimo', esperaba esta anhelante, abrí mi correo y vi varios mensajes de Jessica… con preguntas como, ¿Irina vuelve?, ¿cuándo viene Irina?... ¿Cuándo saldremos con Irina?, el ver tantas veces su nombre empezó a darme jaqueca, borré inmediatamente todos estos y cuando me disponía a hablarle por el chat ella me habló primero.

**_JesikitaBonitaCool:_**_ Hooooooola! No puedo creerlo, Irina aquí, guau._

**_BellaSwan:_**_ Hola Jessica… sí vuelve._

**_JesikitaBonitaCool:_**_ Hay que hacer una fiesta!_

**_BellaSwan_**_: La harás tú… la verdad en este momento estoy ocupada. Adiós Jessica._

Sin esperar su respuesta me desconecté.

Inicié mi peculiar investigación vampírica, pensando así aprender algo nuevo… Vampiros mesopotámicos, a estos se les llamaba demonios. Me enojaba el hecho de que a este se le llamara demonio… Mi mente posiblemente irregular, se extrañaba de que el beber sangre te convirtiera en un ser maligno… acabamos con la vida de alguien, pero ¿quién dice que acabar con la vida de alguien es malo?... Dios -inevitablemente pensé-. Confundida por mi absurdo e irregular pensamiento lo abandoné. Y si todos fuéramos vampiros, pero solo algunos desarrolláramos ese don, como el cáncer, todos lo tenemos pero no todos lo desarrollamos. Puede ser un simple 'gen' que todos tengamos, no un virus, un 'gen' y así le pasó al primer vampiro, el cual se entusiasmó por beber sangre. Esta sangre con la partícula que iba creciendo ocasionaba el veneno, así cuando mordías a alguien y este pasaba el 'gen' se activaba, por decirlo así, y te convertía en un vampiro. Ansiosa deseaba comentarle mi nuevo pensamiento… o estaba al borde de una locura o estaba descubriendo algo. Después de repensar varias veces mi pensamiento reí a grandes carcajadas…*

Continué mi lectura… Lilith la primera esposa de Adán la cual subsistía con sangre (según las leyendas)… y si un humano con carencia de sangre, ingiere la de otro y esta hace estragos en su cuerpo… de esta puede nacer los poderes vampíricos.

Después de estudiar las teorías, noté que la noche se acercaba y sentí un inmenso deseo de ver el atardecer, pero con el precario sol de Forks era imposible que esto sucediese. Con los ojos débiles, apagados y el cuerpo cansado, decidí entrar a la cama, pero una inmensa bulla en el piso inferior me sorprendió y me hizo bajar inmediatamente. Una lágrima descendió por mi rostro cuando vi el hermoso rostro de mi padre. Del tercer escalón bajé al suelo haciéndome un pequeño daño, el cual en ese momento no me importaba, solo quería abrazar a mi padre, decirle que le había extrañado demasiado y así le hice… me aventuré hacia él y le abracé como nunca.

—Te… te extrañé demasiado —tartamudeé con profundas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo también mi pequeña. —Sus brazos recorrieron mi espalda y deseé estar ahí un rato más… me sentía una niña, no obstante no me avergonzaba.

Me separé y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa. En la parte de atrás estaba Irina… si no calculaba mal llevaba aproximadamente 8 maletas… pero ¿qué era esto?

Esta de una manera exagerada tiró sus maletas al suelo y corrió hacia mí, esto me pareció lo más ridículo del mundo. Cuando le vi llorar y decirme lo mucho que me había extrañado, simplemente me quedé perpleja al ver el acto… ¿estaría mal de la cabeza?

Al subir a mi cuarto esta me perseguía como perrito faldero, al lugar donde iba me seguía, algo que empezaba a hacerme enojar… necesitaba espacio.

—Creo que deberías acomodar tus maletas en el cuarto —le sugerí con un tono de voz inevitablemente frío.

—Claro. —Y dicho esto empezó a desempacar sus maletas en mi habitación, le miré sorprendida.

—Dormirás en la de huésped, ¿no?

—No me gusta dormir sola —repuso aniñada. Una gran carcajada salió de mi boca, cuando su rostro se tornó interrogativo noté que no bromeaba.

—Y a mí no me gusta dormir acompañada —le dije y sin más palabras empecé a llevar sus maletas al cuarto de huésped… El cual tristemente quedaba al lado de mi habitación.

Al terminar de pasar todas sus pertenencias intenté huir, pero esta me habló.

— ¿Aquí hay alcohol? —me consultó chillona.

—Sí. —Rodé los ojos—. ¿Para qué?

— ¿No sabías qué el alcohol hacía brillar el cabello? —Reí por lo bajo.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —le miré fijamente.

—Una gran amiga me lo recetó.

¿Alcohol para hacer brillar el cabello?… Esto sonaba a una venganza, no me interpondría en ella.

Irina pasó una hora en el baño. En ese momento leí armoniosamente "Drácula"… recordé a Anne Rice su forma de pensar se diferenciaba a la de Bram Stoker, siempre aseguré que habían varios tipos de vampiros, ¿por qué no?

Con miles de toallas en el cuerpo salió Irina y me miró graciosa… supongo que al ver lo que estaba leyendo.

— ¡No! —exclamó y puso sus manos en su boca como acto de sorpresa—. ¿Sigues enamorada de los vampiros? —Dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

No quería discutir y explicarle, así que optaría por decirle un simple… Sí.

—Sí.

—Yo pensé que habías madurado ya. —Suspiré y conté hasta diez mentalmente.

— ¿Tú ya maduraste? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Obvio —contestó confiando en si misma.

—El que asegura ser maduro… está siendo inmaduro al asegurarlo.

Su mirada fue fija y fulminante, le dolía que alguien ofendiese su madurez… que baja autoestima -pensé-.

Cansada de la interesante conversación seguí con mi lectura… tiempo después mis ojos me recordaron que debía dormir. Quedé perpleja al notar que Irina yacía en la esquina derecha de la habitación leyendo la revista 'Tú', simplemente la ignoré y me adentré en las sábanas… cerré mis ojos y tiempo después Morfeo me acobijó en sus brazos.

— ¡Bella, Bella! —Alguien me zarandeaba fuertemente… como odiaba que me despertasen así.

— ¿Si? —Abrí mis ojos, pero todavía mi vista no era nítida, segundos después noté que era Irina.

— ¿Has visto mis gafas de sol rojas? —me preguntó desesperada acomodando algunas pinzas de su cabello.

—Irina… aquí no hay sol y lo sabes.

—Pero… ¿dónde están?, búscalas —me gritó.

—Óyeme Irina… —Suspiré e intenté contar hasta diez, pero esta vez esto no sirvió—. Aquí estás en un tipo de vacaciones y en mi —asenté— casa no me gritas, ni me ordenas ¡NADA! ¿Entendiste?

—Pero ¿por qué me hablas así? —Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y varios sollozos se escucharon por el pasillo.

—Aghh —grité desesperada.

El sueño se había cambiado por enojo… no había comenzado de una manera linda mi día… Al mirar a la ventana una densa y gran capa de neblina tapaba todo el lugar… se sentía una pequeña llovizna. A cargar con inmensos sacos e impermeables -pensé-.

Sacudí mi cabeza y posteriormente entré a la ducha… Esta no duró mucho ya que el agua estaba realmente helada, me envolví en una toalla y fui hasta mi closet saqué unos jeans y una blusa negra de mangas, mostraba perfectamente que no era un lindo día para mi, unos zapatos deportivos y mi ropa estaba bien. Me vestí rápidamente, y metí en mi maleta mi bloc y lapiceros. Respecto a mi cabello me limité a peinarlo con mis manos sin importar el resultado. Bajé lentamente por las escaleras, me senté en el comedor con poca hambre y solo ingerí una tostada y una pequeña taza de jugo de naranja. Me despedí dulcemente de mis padres y al salir una voz me detuvo.

—Espérame que ya bajo —gritaron desde el segundo piso.

—Tranquila Irina, el bus ya viene por ti.

— ¿Qué? —gritó espantada mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras—. Voy contigo. —Suspiré.

—Claro, ven y montémonos en mi "lujoso" Chevy de último modelo —dije irónicamente, pero esta no había notado el tono de mi voz.

Cuando vi su rostro parecía que la hubiese atacado una crayola… estaba completamente pintada de una manera fugaz, estaba vestida como para un desfile de modas, todavía no notaba que estaba en algo parecido a un pueblo.

Su cara se convirtió en un poema al ver mi "lujoso" Chevy, reí por lo bajo y me adentré en el auto, a ella se le estaba mojando completamente su cabello, el cual se notaba que había planchado con mucha dedicación.

Abrió con asco la puerta del copiloto y se tapó la nariz, simplemente la omití e intenté pensar que era un día común y que nadie me acompañaba… algunas veces disfrutaba de la soledad.

Al llegar a la escuela la dejé atrás y simplemente busqué a mi amiga Angela y al verla recordé el rostro del hermoso Ángel… ¿Cómo me lo sacaría de la cabeza?

— ¡Amiga! —gritó desde el otro lado y corrió hacia mí con una alegre sonrisa, se acercó a mí para propinarme un abrazo—. No sabes quién estuvo ayer… —Su voz reflejaba alegría y una inmensa curiosidad me invadió —. Edward Cullen ayer visitó la preparatoria, aunque pocos tuvieron la posibilidad de verlo me lo describieron, ojos en tono dorado… —Sabía que Angela me estaba hablando, pero de un momento a otro no escuché nada, él… él era Edward Cullen—. ¿Bella estás ahí? —Golpeó suavemente mi cabeza... había olvidado parpadear.


	5. Capituló 5 Tu historia

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

…

**Capitulo 5**

**Tú historia**

**'Dejemos de creer en lo cierto y empecemos a creer en lo incierto'- Laura Camacho**

— ¡Amiga! —Gritó desde el otro lado y corrió hacia mí con una alegre sonrisa, se acercó a mí para propinarme un abrazo— No sabes quién estuvo ayer… —su voz reflejaba alegría y una inmensa curiosidad me invadió — Edward Cullen ayer visitó la preparatoria… aunque pocos tuvieron la posibilidad de verlo… me lo describieron, ojos en tono dorado… —sabía que Ángela me estaba hablando pero de un momento a otro no escuche nada él… él era Edward Cullen—, ¿Bella estas ahí? —golpeó suavemente mi cabeza... había olvidado parpadear.

—Si... —le conteste bastante confusa.

— ¡No! —Llevó ambas manos a su boca en tono de sorpresa... como odiaba esa expresión. Ella lo había notado— ¡Tú lo viste! —Acusó— ¿Entras al club de Edward maniáticas? —Le miré perpleja y solté una carcajada.

— ¿Perteneces ahí?... parece que no me conocieras —arqueé una ceja fingiendo cierto enojo.

—Porque te conozco te lo digo... mira tu cara —me señaló—, estas completamente deslumbrada—. Bufé.  
Como anillo al dedo sonó el timbre indicándonos que debíamos entrar. Revisé rápidamente mi horario y note que tenía Filosofía.

— ¿Qué materia tienes? —Me preguntó.  
Rogué interiormente porque tuviese una materia diferente.

—Filosofía... ¿y tú?

—Trigonometría —me miró fijamente—. Ni creas que te salvas... nos vemos al rato —dicho esto se dirigió a su clase e inmediatamente sonreí victoriosa e hice lo mismo... no desearía llegar tarde a mi materia favorita.

Con la ilusión de volverle a ver camine sumamente despacio. Luego de un minuto mi razón me acuso de tonta y me dirigí rápidamente a mi destino.  
Me senté en el asiento de la parte delantera deseosa de que la clase comenzara, pero los murmullos invadían todo el salón, rápidamente note de quien hablaban… Edward Cullen, a lo mejor era un simple mujeriego.  
Callando todos los murmullos entró el profesor.

—Buenos días estudiantes —, saludó cordialmente mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón, 'FREUD'. Amaba ese filósofo—. ¿Alguien me puede hablar de este filósofo? —Preguntó con voz clara mientras caminaba alrededor de los asientos… esperanzada en que alguien contestara callé, pero el silencio cada vez se hacía más permanente, aclaré mi voz y me dispuse a hablar, pero no salían palabras… así que preferí guardar silencio.  
El profesor decidió sentarse y contarnos toda la vida de ese filósofo… al final de la clase varios estudiantes dormían… solo habían sido dos horas.

Al salir de clase los comentarios aumentaban, estaban a punto de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, pero ¿quién diablos era él? Las mujeres se estaban viendo sumamente superficiales no lo conocían como para exagerar hasta el caso de quererle hacer una fiesta, hasta al punto de hacer un club… "Edward maniáticas"... Abrumada en mis pensamientos entré a clase de Álgebra, con bastante pereza como para tener que aguantar dos tediosas y dolorosas horas de clase. Así que me puse la capucha de mi saco y encendí mi mp3… escuchar música era más productivo. Luego de varios años había notado que álgebra, matemática, cálculo y trigonometría nunca me entrarían, nunca las entendería.

Después de dos horas de prestar supuesta atención a la clase salí a todo lo que me dieron mis pies. Hasta el punto que fui la primera que salió… a veces era muy obvia pero no aguantaba más el profundo aburrimiento que me producía estar en ese lugar. Ahora tendría que esperar a Irina y suplicar haber si lograba salvarme de Ángela… había algo que no podía negar me había deslumbrado, pero no por esta razón iba a ocasionar algo más. Después de varios minutos Ángela se acercó corriendo… ya tenía pensando lo que le diría, ojalá esto se le hiciera suficiente.

—Ángela —le dije calmada cuando estuvo a mi lado —, no te miento, ver a ese "muchacho" —rió ante mi apodo— me ocasionó cierto tipo de deslumbramiento pero… ya párala no me importa ¡nada!, lo que tenga que ver con él —terminé algo subida de tono, pero algo en mí se burlaba de mi comentario—, lo siento —le dije al pensar que mi comentario le pudo haber causado cualquier tipo de enojo.

— ¡Ya!... Lo comprendí —guiñó un ojo y me abrazó tiernamente, seguidamente le devolví el abrazo con la misma efusividad. Irina ya se encontraba a mi lado esperando así que hice un ademán y me despedí.

Cuando el motor se dignó por arrancar, comencé el corto viaje directo a mi casa intentando omitir como la vez anterior la presencia de Irina la cual se sentía gustosa y no dejaba de comentar lo que había hecho en el día y comentar sobre él… ¡que triste!, hasta se me aparecía en la sopa, comenzaba a darme cierto tipo de repugnancia.

Al llegar volé hacia mi habitación y me quité rápidamente mi ropa… quería algo cómodo, se me empezaba a hacer costumbre vivir metida en una pijama. Cuando bajé gustosa a almorzar mi madre e Irina estaban como dos vecinas chismosas. Nunca había sentido una gran confianza hacia mi madre como para contarle mis cosas. Serví rápidamente lo que había preparado mi madre para comer y me senté intentando omitir sus comentarios… a veces no sabía si era bueno ser como era, pero era algo inevitable, así había nacido, así me había criado y así sería siempre… Hasta ahora no me molestaba, no me hacía más, pero tampoco me hacía menos. Al probar el primer bocado note que a mi madre lo de la cocina todavía no se le daba bien, intentando ignorar el sabor ingerí rápidamente la comida.  
Fui rápidamente al lava platos e Irina me miro como un bicho raro.

—Bella —dijo con voz chillona—, llevas la pijama al revés, ¿no te has visto ese cabello? —Suspire audiblemente y conté hasta diez.

—Irina te entiendo —dijo mi madre sutilmente— ¿ahora me entiendes? Le he pagado cursos de ballet, ética, maquillaje y hasta como ser sexy; y mírala… es un bicho raro —bajó el tono de su voz— hasta he temido que tenga interés en otro sexo.

— ¡Ya, basta! —Les dije agresivamente— No me meto en sus vidas… ¡no lo hagan en la mía!

Acomode rápidamente los platos que había lavado y me dispuse a salir corriendo hacia mi habitación, pero recordé no haber revisado el correo. Con esperanzas de recibir la nueva carta corrí hacia el buzón… habían siete cartas, cinco para mi padre, una para mi madre y una carta diminuta sin sello para Isabella Swan. Entré a casa y deje las otras en la mesa fui hasta mi habitación y abrí el pequeño sobre y tenía cuatro preguntas:  
- 1. ¿Cómo te ideas (proyectas, imaginas) un vampiro?  
- 2. ¿Qué capacidades (cualidades, aptitudes) le sitúas, cuáles le suprimes?  
- 3. ¿Crees en qué un vampiro se desvanece con el sol?  
- 4. ¿Tendrías algún lapso de amistad con un vampiro?  
Luego de leer las cortas preguntas me sentí mal… nunca me había imaginado en si un vampiro. Luego de repensar varias cualidades me sentí confusa… pero decidí dejar: ser negativo, de un físico para temer, una piel fría, un gran olfato, una rapidez nata, piel marmolada (dura). Le suprimo el convertirse en algún animal.  
El desvanecerse con el sol nunca había causado importancia en mí… pero de una u otra forma si me lo imaginaba de piel dura, algo duro es difícil que se desvanezca ¿a una piedra la desvanece el sol? Supongo que no. Así que decidí tomar esa respuesta como no.  
La más difícil había llegado pero indudablemente tenia la respuesta… sí, amaría conversar con uno aunque luego esto me costara la muerte.

Me recosté en mi cama e intente esclarecer mis dudas, ¿por qué querría mi opinión?... Luego de sentirme atormentada con preguntas me levante y fui hacia el baño… vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me pregunte ¿tan poco mujer era? Luego de reírme varias veces por traer la pijama al revés me dirigí hacia la cama y decidí responder a la carta.  
Al ver nuevamente el sobre se me hizo completamente extraño que no tuviera sello, esto significaba que no había pasado por la oficina de correos de la Preparatoria ¿la había entregado personalmente? El sonido de la puerta desvió completamente mis pensamientos hasta el punto de olvidar qué era lo que pensaba, como odiaba que me interrumpieran. Luego de unos segundos subí la mirada y enfrente se ubicaba Irina vacilante.

— ¡Estoy ocupada! —Le grite en tono muy gruñón, segundos después me arrepentí.  
Con expresión exageradamente triste Irina se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi cama.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —Susurró frágil— Si te sirve, te digo que lo malo que te hice no se compara con todo lo que he sufrido… en nada— dijo al colapso de las lágrimas— ¿te podría contar algo? —Me preguntó dudosa, ¿me había llegado a tener miedo? Asentí lentamente ahora me sentía culpable.

—Siempre he sido la niña caprichosa… por una extraña razón a mis cortos 5 años me enviaron aquí —señalo el suelo y empezó a llorar— ¿tú crees qué nunca me faltaron mis padres? Carmen y Eleazar eran necesarios en mi vida pero me faltaron, en toda mi niñez. Pensaban que me conformaría con sus pequeñas llamadas pero ni una visita ¿qué les había hecho? Aunque me vieras feliz era solo una máscara. ¡Nunca lo he sido! —Gritó inesperadamente— y el día que supuse que sería el mejor de mi vida se desvaneció más fácil que el polvo ¿sabes qué hice en Alaska? —Negué con la cabeza— ¡Me enviaron a un estúpido internado! —Gritó furiosa— De monjas… eran las peores —susurró suavemente—. ¿Cómo se podían hacer llamar enviadas de Dios? Te maltrataban… ¡sin importar! ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? —Volví a negar — No vi a mis padres ni un segundo ¡ni uno! A veces pienso que no me quieren —dijo sollozando— los recuerdo por una imagen, sus hermosos ojos chocolates… esos que me heredaron. Por esa razón siento que esta es mi familia, no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando Charlie me dijo que me iría con él… saldría de mi manicomio —sonrió tenuemente— pero ni aquí he dejado de sufrir. Discúlpame pero no sabía que eras tan rencorosa… ¡yo te quiero! —Dijo efusiva secando sus lágrimas— Y me arrepiento… puedo ser algo gomela y caprichosa, pero he cambiado. Desearía que me perdonaras —dudosa extendió su mano haciendo "las pases", pero de manera inesperada le abrace. No se ganaba mi confianza, pero algo sabía no mentía y no le negaría un cariño… por ahora.

—No soy rencorosa… sólo a veces sientes que las cosas no te nacen —me miró con suma tristeza—. Pero te daré una oportunidad —dije bromeante.


	6. Capítulo 6 Inesperado

**Capítulo 6.**

**Inesperado**

**'Dejemos de creer en lo cierto y empecemos a creer en lo incierto'- Laura Camacho**

En los días transcurridos, la tranquilidad era escasa la preparatoria estaba infestada de amor por Edward Cullen, la desesperación de querer decirle unas cuantas cosas a esas chicas me inundaba… todas tan superficiales.

Algo me decía que hoy no sería un buen día… acorralada y desesperada en el baño, intentaba bañarme rápidamente, el despertador se había descompuesto y en cinco minutos tendría que estar conduciendo hacia la escuela. Luego de la rápida ducha opté por ponerme una blusa roja, la cual mostraría perfectamente el carácter que tenía hoy, unos jeans oscuros y el primer par de zapatos que se me atravesara por la vista. Cogí el morral de forma bastante precipitada y bajé corriendo por los escalones, resbalando en el último de ellos, rápidamente me levanté limpiando mis codos.

Irina se encontraba impaciente en la puerta haciendo un sonoro y fastidioso ruido con el tacón. Esta me miró fijamente, enarcando una ceja. Me hice una coleta bastante mal y corrí hacia el carro. Sin pensarlo más encendí el carro y arranqué a todo lo que dio este, aunque era poco.

— ¡Te demoraste demasiado! —Me regañó bastante enojada. Estábamos creando una frágil amistad, que en cualquier momento podría romperse. En sí, en un momento como este. ¿No podía cerrar su boquita?

—Pudiste haber tomado el autobús —le dije secamente, con ánimos escasos. Rodo los ojos

— ¿Te podría pedir un favor? —Susurró temerosa y con la cabeza gacha. Suspiré.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté con la mejor voz que el momento me dio.

— ¿No te enojarás? —Preguntó vacilante mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Habla ya —dije algo exasperada.

— ¿Me podrías dejar a la entrada? No quiero que él me vea bajar de este carro —Miro con gesto de asco y seguidamente me observo dudosa e internamente dije: No le digas nada… no le digas nada… es su vida.

—Claro —dije algo forzada hasta al punto que había sonado feliz. La verdad es que no me metería en su vida.

Al llegar a la escuela, ella hizo lo que me dijo e intente omitir cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, a la entrada había un grupo reunido, con mi aspecto adormilado me hice paso alrededor de ellas. Le daba muy poca importancia a la llegada de 'aquel'.

Entré al salón y este estaba muy poco habitado, saqué el libro 'Crónicas de una muerte anunciada' y me dispuse a leer. Segundos después alguien se ubicó a mi lado. Subí la mirada y en ese instante todo cambió y luego: el aura, el espacio, el aire; todo se tornó diferente por aquella insaciable mirada potente… la cual mis ojos tenían el placer de admirar. Dos penetrantes ojos dorados -que me tenían presa- eran completamente obsesivos y extraños. Luego de unos segundos una oleada de miedo me hizo estremecer ese, sentimiento que te dice que debes huir me invadió… pero no lo haría. De una manera extraña sus ojos se tornaron negros, enarqué una ceja y el miedo se hacía cada vez más potente, pero como dueña de mi cuerpo apagué ese oscuro sentimiento.

—Buenos días —saludó el profesor entrado a la aula y todo volvió a ser igual, de una manera extraña había sentido que estaba en otro lugar. Retiré mi mirada de sus ojos y miré al profesor, todavía curiosa por aquella sensación que había sentido al mirarle, sus ojos… ellos tenían algo extraño. Pero me sentí feliz al no dejarme apresar por el pánico—. ¿Y los estudiantes? —Preguntó mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar, seguidamente frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Esperan la famosa llegada del Sr. Cullen —dije con voz clara consciente de que él se ubicaba a mi lado, escuché una tenue risita a mi lado y le miré vacilante. Sus ojos estaban nuevamente de un armonioso color dorado, ahora su cara era adornada con una sonrisa, que permitía divisar sus brillantes dientes, sus cabellos extrañamente despeinados en un tono cobrizo, su nariz fina ¡Tenía la estatua del Adonis en persona! ¡Un Dios griego! Temiendo mi mirada me concentré nuevamente en mi lectura, no sin antes notar que el profesor no estaba ¿pero qué diablos hacía? Simplemente a su lado podía olvidar que existían los demás, éramos él y yo… nadie más.

—Soy Edward Cullen —se presentó con voz aterciopelada, fina y sumamente varonil. Me estremecí ante su cercana respiración.

—Ya lo sé —le dije intentando que mi voz sonara normal, pero los fuertes latidos de mi corazón no me lo permitían. Nuevamente rió ¿qué le causaba tanta risa?

—Es un buen libro, Bella —le miré confundida y enarqué una ceja, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre? —. ¿Qué tipo de libros te gusta leer? —Preguntó firme. Intentando desviar mis pensamientos, mi mente reorganizó ideas… vampiros. Por un momento temí dar una mala impresión, pero ¿qué importaba él? No diría ciencia ficción porque no los consideraba ficción… así que lo diría, respiré varias veces y abrí la boca pero fue un intento vano, no dije nada. Luego de razonar mentalmente pude decir algo.

—Vampiros —susurré bajo y le miré, tenía una expresión que no entendía, fruncí el ceño dudosa. Posiblemente me estaría clasificando como loca.

—Interesante tema —dijo con una sonrisa y mordí mi labio inferior, su sonrisa era malditamente sexy. Si antes estaba loca ahora sería algo terminal.

Recordé las palabras pensadas anteriormente y me sentí extraña, algo no andaba bien en mí. ¿Por qué él?, ¿qué me pasaba con él? Era igual a los demás, solo un humano más en este pequeño pueblo... posiblemente solo era el hecho de ser alguien nuevo.

En fila entraron los estudiantes restantes, la mayoría por lo visto habían aprovechado para escaparse. Apenas le vieron corrieron como perras en celo ante él… para desgracia de ellas inmediatamente las obligaron a sentar. En ese momento comenzó la clase de Economía, ya que era la primera vez que veíamos esta materia, se empezó con la explicación del área, temas del semestre y propuestas.

No era una clase de la cual por ahora requiriese de mi atención, así que decidí estudiar una a una las respuestas que le había enviado a Anónimo. ¡De cuándo acá mi opinión era importante!, creía que solo estaba para aprender a través de sus cartas y más sorprendente aún estaba el hecho de que todo fuera gratis. ¿Quién hacía eso?, y ¿por qué lo hacía? Ojalá respondiera a mi posdata…

_*Flashback*_

Después de la larga historia de Irina decidí bajar un poco las barreras ante ella. No tenía justificaciones en este momento para tratarle así, simplemente era una niña y no razonaba completamente sus actos.

Con las posibles respuestas en la mente, busqué en todos mis cajones una hoja hasta que encontré una, un lapicero de mi maletín y empezaría.

_Hola:_

_La idea de una sola imagen de un vampiro nunca ha permanecido en mi mente, siempre albergaba la posibilidad de que hubiesen distintos tipos de vampiros -así como en nuestra raza es el color de piel- y luego la unión de estas diera un nuevo e idóneo vampiro. No me centro en la posibilidad de que haya un solo tipo de vampiro, no desacreditaría a las otras regiones que tienen un vampiro completamente distintos al que en otras se planta… sería algo injusto, todos deben tener su razón para creer en el vampiro que en su región se consagró. Más allá de esto supongo que tengo una posible idea de como fuese uno._

_Describo un vampiro como un ser razonable que toma conciencia de sus actos, primeramente alguien negativo para una sociedad depende de lo que afecte a esta, piel fría y marmolada, gran olfato, rapidez, instinto. Le suprimo el hecho de convertirse en algún animal. El desvanecerse con el sol es algo que nunca ha tenido mi importancia, pero algo duro es difícil de desvanecerse, así que no apoyo esta cualidad pero no por esto pienso que sea falsa y por último, sí tendría contacto con un vampiro, no importa lo que este pueda ocasionarme, conocer su naturaleza y demás está dentro de mis anhelos._

_Saludos._

_PD: Porque el ser humano es sumamente curioso y quiere preguntar el por qué de todo, quiero saber… ¿Quién eres tú?_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

El posdata podría haber sido más largo… ahora me arrepentía, tenía tantas dudas y curiosidades respecto a él que estaban al punto de volverse incontables. Todo tiene que tener su razón de ser y había una muy importante, ¿por qué yo? Simplemente era una persona más en este inmenso mundo lleno de misterios que muy pocos han querido resolver, simplemente por el hecho de ser un trabajo dispendioso, tristemente en ese momento salían a relucir las personas mediocres. Si la curiosidad existe debe ser para algo, no para dejar simplemente que te carcoma con dudas que a muchas personas les da pereza resolver.

—Señorita Swan —llamó el profesor sacándome violentamente de mis pensamientos, parpadeé varias veces.

— ¿Si? —Pregunté desubicada y recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, recordando en donde me encontraba.

— ¿En qué campos se divide la economía? —Preguntó con su mirada fija en la mía… temblé.

—Macroeconomía y microeconomía —dijo Edward suavemente cerca de mí oído en un sonido bajo pero profundo, cerciorándose que solo lo oyese yo en un despiste del profesor.

—Microeconomía y macroeconomía —le respondí intentando que mi voz sonase clara y creíble.

—Gracias —Murmure sutilmente.

Luego de la pregunta caí nuevamente en pensamientos, pero cuando sentía tener una idea clara él se aparecía en mis pensamientos, haciéndome olvidar lo ideado… hasta el punto que llegué a imaginarme entre sus brazos, sumergida en sus caricias que me brindaban emociones fantasiosas y… ¡cállate Bella! ¿Cómo era posible? Ahora más que nunca lo quería lejos, él no dañaría mi vivir.

Después de las supuestas horas de clase, decidí salir y caminar por los campos de la preparatoria. Varias porristas practicaban sus coreografías y eran alucinantes sus giros. El aire se llenó con una capa de calor que rápidamente hizo deslizar gotitas de sudor por mi rostro; al mirar al cielo, el sol no se hacía presente y el calor se estaba volviendo sofocante. En la tienda que se encontraba en los campos pude ver una heladería y como niña chiquita corrí hacia esta, vi el cartel y decía 'A $50'. Rebosante de alegría revisé rápidamente mi billetera ¡qué pobre estaba! Luego de revisar en varios bolsillos, noté que tenía lo justo para comprar uno ¡qué felicidad! Nunca había ansiado más un helado que en este momento.

— ¡Me vende uno! —Exclamé alegré ocasionando que la vendedora me mirara con cierta preocupación.

— ¿De qué sabor? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja, supongo que extrañada de mi actitud.

—Chocolate —le contesté sin pensar, desde pequeña siempre había sido y será mi sabor favorito.

— ¿En cono o vaso? —Formuló mientras abría el dispensador de helado.

—Mmm… cono —musité algo desesperada por lo mucho que se demoraba sacando una bolita de helado ¡qué ineficiente! Cuando más ansioso estás de algo… más tarda ¡la triste realidad!

Luego de un minuto, extendió su mano esperando a que le entregase la plata, luego de esto me entregó el helado y caminé hacia algunos herbajes con la intención de sentarme, pero al notar lo húmedo que se encontraban preferí quedarme parada. Al momento de querer probarlo, pasó algo que me hirvió el cerebro, con un mal movimiento la bola tristemente cayó al herbaje haciendo mala decoración con este… me quedé unos segundos con el cono en la mano pensando cómo debía reaccionar en el momento.

— ¿Quieres ir por otro? —susurró directamente en mi oído y me estremecí ante su voz aterciopelada, ante su contacto… ante su presencia.

Me volteé lentamente, como siempre sus ojos me atrajeron y se ganaron mi mayor atención, sin desacreditar otra parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Eran dos mares con una profundidad inmedible, ellos te atraían segundo a segundo, después de una difícil labor retiré mis ojos de los suyos. Ahora tendría que responder a su pregunta… ansiaba un helado y en este momento lo daría todo por uno.

—Está bien —tartamudeé e intenté sonreírle, nuevamente su risa apareció.

Una mujer corrió rápidamente hacia él, le propinó un fuerte abrazo su rostro era acompañado por una gran sonrisa… simplemente me sentí extraña y fruncí el ceño ante la situación.

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Hola, aspiro que este capítulo haya sido de su gusto. Espero ansiosa sus Reviews que como saben motivan enormemente a una escritora para continuar… sin adelantar más ocurrirán sucesos muy importantes. Les mando un beso.**

**Su amiga Laura desde Colombia **


	7. Capítulo 7 Extraño

**Capítulo 7.**

**Extraño**

**'Dejemos de creer en lo cierto y empecemos a creer en lo incierto' - Laura Camacho**

* * *

Una mujer corrió rápidamente hacia él, le propinó un fuerte abrazo, su rostro se acompaño de una gran sonrisa… simplemente me sentí extraña y fruncí el ceño ante la situación. El abrazo duró lo suficiente para demostrar un gran cariño, un inmenso amor… diría yo. No lo pude evitar, en mi cabeza se empezaron a formular teorías de quién sería esa pequeña chica. ¿Su amiga? ¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Su novia? ¿Su esposa? O… ¿su amante? La chica me miró de una manera extraña y luego sonrió.

—Soy Alice… la hermana de Edward, Alice Cullen —concluyó mientras sonreía.

¿Cómo no notarlo? ¡Qué tonta, qué tonta! Tenía sus ojos ¡qué peliculera me había vuelto!

Sus ojos de ese dorado puro, tan profundos que al mirarle cada vez más me hacía sentir extraña. Todo era acompañado de una fuerza diferente, sensaciones que no podía identificar a su lado, acompañados de esas fuertes oleadas de temor, pero algo me unía ¿un poder? Era como si no debiera verlos, pero deseaba hacerlo, ¡qué extraño! muchos les miraban pero no sucedía esa conexión. A lo mejor era por una de las muchas tuercas que me faltaban. Deseaba dejarle de dar importancia pero algo me retenía, a su vez algo me alejaba.

—Bella Swan, un gusto —repuse con un hilo de voz algo apenada, ¿habría notado mi actitud? Extendí mi mano como gesto cordial pero ella lo omitió, lentamente devolví mi mano a su lugar y mi rostro se tiñó de ese común rojo… que supera el color de un tomate.

—Un gusto conocerte al fin Bella, debo irme ¡los veo luego! —Dijo emotiva y se acercó para darme un rápido abrazo, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, se volvió a él y le abrazó. Pude identificar la diferencia de mis reacciones, cuando sabía que era simplemente su hermana al momento en que pensaba que podía ser su esposa, ¡me volvía tonta! No detallaba las cosas como comúnmente lo hacía, seguidamente él le susurró algo corto, pero mi oído fue bastante malo.

Luego de la partida de Alice él se acercó solo unos centímetros, todavía había una distancia entre nosotros. Me sonrió de una manera supremamente encantadora que derretiría hasta el hielo… ¡hasta una piedra! Miré hacia otro lado mordiendo tenuemente mi labio inferior y esperando a que ese rojo de mis mejillas se desvaneciera, esa típica risilla nerviosa estaba apareciendo. Ahora era más difícil que un problema matemático saber qué me sucedía… con él.

— ¿Aún deseas el helado? —Me preguntó con esa voz característica de él, sacándome de mis pensamientos y nuevamente le miré apoyada en mi pie derecho. Esa conexión ahora no se me hacía tan fastidiosa –en sí no era fastidiosa– pero el sentir que simplemente lo olvidas todo y solo estás con aquella persona no era algo que desease… sentía una pena inmensa, rasqué mi cabeza e intenté con la mirada responderle, mi voz hubiera sonado bastante patosa—. Vale —rió enérgicamente—, no necesitaré respuesta.

La tiendita de helados estaba cerca, así que no era mucho lo que teníamos que caminar, algunas veces estudié su rostro, el cual se veía completamente pensativo. No era buena para empezar las pláticas, particularmente con la pena que traía, podría salir diciendo cualquier estupidez, pero no había de otra.

— ¿Hace cuánto llegaste a Forks? —Pregunté mientras miraba algunos arbustos, detallando esas gotitas de agua que caían sobre estos. En ese momento mis pies descoordinados se hicieron presentes, pisé en falso y me resbalé, todo acompañado de esa sensación que tienes en donde sales de tu cuerpo. No había sido nada, pero dos fuertes brazos me habían recibido y ¡estaban quemándome! Mi rostro mostró una rápida respuesta, una queja con un pequeño gemido de dolor. Todo había pasado rápidamente, pero había sentido una quemazón con su toque, era algo demasiado frío hasta al punto de que había llegado a quemarme… estaba helado.

—Hace dos semanas —respondió luego de unos segundos con voz contenida. A veces sus actitudes eran más que extrañas y las mías también.

Intenté omitir aquel acto por el momento, ya estábamos enfrente de la pequeña heladería, pero no podía ocultar que todo había sido demasiado raro… raro como él.

—Buenos días —saludó él a aquella vendedora de mediana edad que me había atendido hace unos minutos, los ojos de la vendedora hablaron por si solos, casi se salían de su lugar y esta bajó un poco su camisa.

—Pero muy buenos… —le dijo sobrepasada y casi jadeante, de una manera para nada sutil… se lo comía con la mirada, este le respondió con una pequeña risita—. ¿Qué desea? Hago de todo un poquito.

¡Pero qué regalada!, pensé.

—Solo deseo un helado para esta señorita —dijo dulcemente y me señaló sonriendo. No era de esperar que mis mejillas ardiesen, aunque por fin sentí que estaba ahí presente, la vendedora me miró detenidamente y me sentí bastante cohibida.

— ¿De qué sabor? —Preguntó sin interés, mirándome como poca cosa.

—Chocolate —le respondí clara, con una sonrisa—. Oye —miré a Edward—, y ¿tú acaso no vas a comer nada? —Pregunté bastante curiosa.

—No —se limitó a responder, había esperado algo más… un simple 'porque', pero se limitó a esa palabra de dos letras.

Luego de que este pagó y la señora me entregó el helado, nos dirigimos hacia aquellos herbajes donde habíamos estado antes.

— Gracias —Dije y este asintió.

— ¿Hace cuánto vives aquí? —Me preguntó intentado retomar la conversación.

Suspiré por la oleada de viento que había acabado de remover mi cabello por los aires, la expresión de su rostro fue… ¿de asco?

—Desde que tengo uso de razón —contesté terminando casi el helado—, ¿te molesta el viento?

Negó con la cabeza acercándose y acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, solo le sonreí sonrojada. — ¿Qué te molesta?

—Todo, en un momento sencillamente todo me puede llegar a molestar —respondí bastante sincera para mi forma de ser. No acostumbraba a responder cosas de mí—. Qué raro el hecho de que hayan aceptado a una persona a mitad de año… no acostumbran a hacerlo.

— ¿Te molesta qué esté aquí? —Preguntó riendo, pero no, hasta el momento su compañía no estaba molestándome, siempre salía con las palabras 'tengo que irme'.

—No… ¿debería molestarme? —Le pregunté algo altanera, no había entendido la razón de su pregunta.

—Anhelo saberlo, pero tristemente eres imposible —expresó claramente esbozando una sonrisa y me fue inevitable reír, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Soy imposible? —Reí de nuevo a carcajadas y este asintió con una sonrisa tierna, brillante, única… solo de él—. Hace calor —dije algo sofocada mientras me ventilaba con las manos— y el sol ni se aparece —miré hacia arriba y me encontré con esa matutina neblina del pueblito de Forks en el cual vivía o bueno… intentaba hacerlo.

—Por las incontables causas globales —repuso deslizándose por el suelo y cayendo sentado en aquel césped, le seguí e inmediatamente me ubiqué a unos centímetros de él, terminando en ese momento aquél helado y tomándome mi tiempo para seguir la conversación.

—Eso no es novedad, pero nadie se preocupa por ese hecho —concluí. La respuesta era más que obvia, todos sabían del calentamiento global y otras causas globales que de una u otra forma terminarían dañando a los ocasionadores.

—Se interesan por otras situaciones… estas no las ven como prioridades —dijo claramente con el ceño fruncido, me pareció que esa expresión en él era más que adorable.

—No existe el interés de cambiar la situación —dije por fin, si existía el interés no se mostraba, poco a poco todo iba a ir decayendo.

—Aunque no lo creas, existe la lucha… —dijo— pero no el apoyo —fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho, a lo mejor sí tenía razón. Falta el apoyo, pero luego reí bajito.

—Espera… ¿estamos hablando de contaminación global? —Inquirí y reímos a carcajadas, por un momento callé y me concentré en su risa.

—Tal parece —respondió enfocando su mirada en mí, me sonrojé al sentirme intimidada y sacudí la cabeza, pero como era de esperar él rió.

El momento era bueno, agradable… la verdad no me podía quejar. No era como una plática con Mike de robots o con Ben del último video Juego o Jessica que solo sabía de farándula y Ángela… bueno, era la única con la cual había podido sostener una conversación sin sentir que iba a caer dormida del aburrimiento.

Pero como en todo buen momento llegaba algo que lo dañaba y eso… era el timbre.

—Ah —me quejé—. Cálculo —mascullé algo enojada por la asignatura que tenía que ver.

— ¿Tan mal está?

Está fatal, horrible, ¡es un infierno!

—Mucho peor —dije en un suspiro— debo irme —susurré. Sin decirle más me levanté y le sonreí tímidamente, este respondió con su sonrisa pícara. Caminé hacia la entrada y miré hacia donde se ubicaba y sí… seguía ahí ¿acaso no iría a clases?

Me dirigí lentamente hacia el infierno y al llegar ahí me ubiqué en el último puesto, solo pasaba por mi mente las palabras… Carta… Edward… Carta… Edward. El profesor entró y me dirigió una mirada ¿cerciorándose de qué estuviese en clase? Y desde ese momento empezó a hablar un idioma desconocido, concluí eso ya que no logré entender ni la mínima palabra.

Este hecho comenzaba a preocuparme, reprobaría Cálculo y no estaba haciendo nada para cambiarlo. No debía de ser tan difícil como me imaginaba, solo tenía que tener el interés, nada jamás se me había hecho insuperable.

Al final de la clase, no salí corriendo como era habitual… hoy no había sido capaz de responderle dos preguntas al profesor y en una semana había parcial, no estaba de ánimos.

—Ya sabe señorita Swan —le escuché decir al profesor mientras salía de aquel salón.

¿Ya sabía qué? ¿Qué reprobaría? Ah sí, lo había notado mucho… pensé.

—Hola… —saludó esa inconfundible voz y me estremecí — de nuevo —rió melodioso, le miré y este estaba recostado en la pared de la salida con su bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me estaba encantando o bueno ya me encantaba… ¿Me estaba esperando?

—Hola —le dije con expresiones apagadas y este pasó una mano por mi mejilla, pero solo duró un segundo… o menos que eso, inmediatamente él la retiró como si hubiera cometido lo peor.

—Tenías algo en la mejilla —se disculpó con voz confusa y su ceño profundamente fruncido, haciendo que su semblante se notase diferente.

—Esa excusa es muy vieja —susurré para mí misma sin pensar y no tardé en arrepentirme de lo dicho.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó de golpe.

—Nada, nada… debo irme —hice un mohín con la mano en signo de despedida y empecé a caminar sin rumbo.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó a mi lado ¡qué rápido me había alcanzado! Supuse que había caminado demasiado rápido, pero un ataque me entró e inmediatamente me reí como loca.

—Simplemente reprobaré Cálculo —dije sin importancia y seguí caminando como si él no estuviese ahí. Estaba caminando hacia un lugar donde no se encontraba mi carro y volví a reír.

—Y… ¿no te importa? —Preguntó confuso y pude notar nuevamente su ceño fruncido. ¿Le extrañaban mis actitudes? Bueno que se diera cuenta que jamás sería perfecta y que llegaba a ser… más que rara, algo que me encantaba, 'ser rara', no sé… era parte de mí.

—Pues —dudé—, creo que ya no hay nada que hacer —dije confusa y algo seria. La verdad me importaba pero ya era demasiado tarde para lograr pasarla y ya daba igual.

—Puedo ser un buen profesor —susurró y creo que luego de unos segundos se arrepintió, ya que su expresión era diferente, ¡qué difícil era entenderle!

— ¡Bella! —Gritó una voz detrás de mí, me volteé lentamente y pude notar a Irina corriendo hacia mí, como traía tacones se veía bastante chistosa—. Te estaba buscando —dijo seriamente mientras llegaba a mi lado—, ¿nos vamos ya?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y me devolví hacia él.

—Ah… —no supe responderle— puede que sí, puede que no —dije—. Adiós —me despedí y le dediqué una sonrisa, y pude notar en su rostro confusión.

— ¿Te veo luego? —Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí tímidamente.

Irina empezó a jalarme, así que retiré obligadamente la mirada de sus ojos y me dirigí hacia el carro, bastante asombrada por lo que había sucedido en el día. Estaba segura de que él era una buena persona y había algo en él que quería conocer. Había sido un día agradable… no lo negaría.

—Así que… ¿te gusta Cullen? —Inquirió Irina bastante confundida mientras me subía al coche, le miré y su rostro mostraba una pequeña preocupación—. ¿Te estás enamorando de él?

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté algo anonadada por sus preguntas, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

—Ah, está bien te traduciré: gustar es que dices 'podría tener una relación con el', enamorar sería como 'quiero tener una relación con él'. —Explicó, aunque no lo necesitaba sabía de que hablaba, pero no comprendía por qué hablaba de ello. ¿Qué le hacía suponer que me gustase?

—Pero qué diablos, sé de que hablas, y… no por favor ¡lo acabo de conocer! —Le dije extrañada en un tono alto.

—El destino es potente prima, ¡había algo en su mirada! ¿No sabes del amor a primera vista? —Guardé silencio—. Cómo si fuera difícil notarlo ¡tú temes enamorarte! —Declaró—, ¡pero te gusta, te gusta! —Canturreó.

—Ya Irina ¿si? —Rogué agobiada por sus palabras, no era algo que quisiera discutir o temía discutir, ya me daba igual.

—Vale, vale. Solo te digo que yo sé cuando alguien está enamorado o cuando comienza a hacerlo —rodé los ojos—. Mañana iré de compras con Selene, ¡intento cuadrarme con su hermano! ¿Conoces a Diego? —Negué con la cabeza sin desviar la vista del volante—, él no nos puede acompañar, ya que no se une a "plan de chicas".

—Machista —susurré por la actitud de aquel chico, ¿a mi prima le gustaba un chico así? De verdad que solo nos parecíamos un poco en el físico, pero en actitudes ¡jamás!

—Da igual —continuó—, ¡acompáñanos! Iremos al norte en Port Ángeles, hace una semana inauguraron un centro comercial y dicen que está genial. —Dijo feliz, podría asegurar que se mantendría siempre en aquél centro comercial, pero el plan de verdad que no iba conmigo.

—No creo que me guste mucho el plan.

—Bella, por favor, ¡hay que cambiar de ambiente! —Dijo en tono de suplica— ¿si, si? —Rogó, pero ¿qué tenía de bueno que fuera? Ah… ¿cómo no lo había notado? Si iba posiblemente mis padres la dejarían salir de Forks… bueno no debería de ser tan malo el plan, con algo me entretendría.

Suspiré. —Está bien —dije algo obligada, además también sería bueno cambiar de ambiente, mantenerme en una biblioteca y en mi casa no siempre es tan bueno.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! —Dijo demasiado contenta, hasta el punto que besó mi mejilla. Pude ver en sus ojos la ilusión que le hacía, ¡parecía una niña!

Llegamos a casa rápidamente y la verdad no tenía hambre. Así que decidí subir, pero en ese momento mi madre me frenó llamándome.

—Bella —llamó desde la cocina—, tienes correspondencia —dijo sutil y como era común esa gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Corrí hacia la cocina, donde pude observar el sobre que se encontraba en el mesón y nuevamente no tenía el sello.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, abrí el sobre de manila cuidadosamente y me dispuse a leer a 'Anónimo'.

_Bella:_

'_Son inteligentes tus respuestas al no confiarse en una sola opción. Podemos encontrar dos formas de clasificar a los vampiros, por su sangre y su origen. Supongo que conoces algunos, pero es bueno recordarlos, hoy te hablaré solo de su origen._

_Dhampir: Criatura mitológica perteneciente al folclore rumano. Mitad vampiro, mitad humano, se afirma que fueron engendrados por un padre vampiro y una madre humana, o viceversa. Suele ser un caza vampiros._

_Incubus: Sin duda una de las formas más famosas de vampiros. El Incubus visita a mujeres en la noche para hacerse su amante y atormentar sus sueños. Él posee todas las características del vampiro, cada noche visita a sus víctimas, para así poder drenar la vida y la fuerza de sus cuerpos con el deseo sexual extremo._

_Lamia: Se supo de Lamias en la Roma antigua y Grecia. Son vampiros hembras, que a menudo aparecían mitad humano, mitad animal (a menudo la parte baja era una serpiente). Comen la carne de sus víctimas disfrutándolo tanto como cuando beben sangre. Se puede matar a una Lamia usando armas normales._

_Mormo: Es el último de nuestros vampiros griegos. Fiel sirviente y asistente de la terrible diosa Hécate. Al parecer eran pequeños seres repugnantes que disfrutan lacerando la piel de los durmientes y lamiendo la sangre que mana de las heridas. Se los ahuyenta pisándoles la sombra._

_Nosferatu: es otro nombre para el vampiro original, que se llama también vampire o vampyre. Una etimología alternativa sugiere que el término proviene originalmente de los nosóforos griegos (νοσοφορος), es decir, de los agentes transmisores de enfermedades._

_Strigoi: Este es el vampiro rumano. Strigoii es otro de los vampiros originales pero le gusta atacar en grupo. Se puede acabar con él poniendo ajo en su boca o quitándole el corazón._

_Succubus: Es un demonio que toma la forma de una bella mujer para seducir a los hombres, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. Absorben así la energía del hombre para mantenerse y, a menudo, los enferman con distintas dolencias físicas y espirituales. Pueden incluso causar la muerte.'_

_Hay mezclas de muchos de estos, algunos han tomado las actitudes de un Humbanis._

_Humbanis: Es un vampiro que intenta, parecer un humano en sus actitudes. Su procedencia es desconocida, ya qué saben esconderse. Se alimentan de sangre animal y esta les trae beneficios y maleficios como el encontrarse más débil que uno anterior, el sol no les daña, pero se esconden ante este ya qué incrusta pequeños diamantes en su piel, haciéndoles brillar._

_Este es un pequeño resumen, no obstante hay incontables cualidades que no se conocen_

_Saludos._

_PD: El humano es curioso, ¿pero cómo resuelve sus curiosidades? Investigando, así que ¡investiga! _

Con la carta entre las manos, caí en un profundo sueño… sin comer, sin cambiarme y así desperté a la mañana siguiente, bastante confusa de donde me encontraba. Una gran hambre se hizo presente, así que me levanté de la cama para ducharme rápidamente ¡se había pasado demasiado rápido el día anterior! Al salir de la ducha recordé su posdata, ¿cómo investigaría quién era? eran interesantes sus orígenes, pero no sonaban ciertos. Guardé la carta en la caja donde comúnmente las guardaba, pero me desconcertó el verlas mal acomodadas por fechas y faltaba una… ¡faltaba la primera carta! Nadie abría ese cajón de mi cuarto. ¿Quién podía haberlo hecho? ¿Quién había entrado a mi cuarto? Irina no se atrevía a esculcarme y mi madre nunca entraba a mi cuarto, mi padre velaba la privacidad… ¿Quién, quién? Y rápidamente entró un recuerdo en mi mente.

_***Flash back***_

—Solo dejé algo muy importante en mi casa... ¿no deberías estar estudiando?

—Debería… ¿te podría ayudar? —Dijo Jake y le miré pensativa y acaricié mi mentón.

—Pues podrías entrar a mí casa y traerlo, solo que… ahí está mi madre.

—De eso no te preocupes entraré sin ruido —le sonreí—, ¿qué debo traer?

—Es una carta —estudié su rostro, pero seguía igual— debe estar en mi cama o debajo de ella —reí— ¿conoces exactamente dónde está mi cuarto?... ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto Bella, tantas veces que hemos estado en esa habitación, esa habitación que siempre nos recibe con los brazos abiertos —dijo de manera jocosa haciéndome sonrojar.

— ¡OH! Jacob, ¡ni en tus sueños! —Dije en broma y segundos después mis mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rojo, no obstante él rió a carcajadas.

_***Fin del Flash back***_

¡Por eso era su actitud! Cómo pude permitirle entrar a mi cuarto, ¡tenía que hablar con él! Pero aquel chico rebelde nunca iba a clases, tendría que ir a la reserva. Abrí mi armario y como siempre me vestí con lo primero que encontré, sequé con una toalla mi cabello, busqué mi maleta y con ella en las manos bajé rápidamente hacia el primer piso. De desayuno había panecillos y jugo de naranja, me los devoré como si no hubiese probado bocado hace mucho tiempo. Por primera vez Irina había bajado a tiempo, así que no tardamos en entrar a la preparatoria. A primera hora tenía Cálculo y había llegado 20 minutos más temprano, así que mientras leería un libro. Luego de ubicarme en mi puesto el profesor llegó y empezó a arreglar algunos papeles. Dejé de prestarle atención y comencé mi lectura.

—Señorita Swan —dijo el viejo, harto, molesto y demás que se hacía llamar profesor. Se encontraba inclinado en un asiento delante del mío, interrumpiendo mi lectura.

— ¿Si? —Pregunté secamente, con mirada aburrida.

—Ese libro no es de mi clase —dijo entre dientes y ¿qué le importaba? Podía leer lo que yo quisiese o ¿para eso pondría peros?

—No ha comenzado su clase todavía profesor. —Repuse fría, sus opiniones me daban igual… no sé algo se traía conmigo.

—Le advierto que pierda las esperanzas en ganar esta materia —dijo al fin con su mirada un poco desviada ¡que pervertido!

—Okay.

—Aunque si usted quiere yo le puedo ayudar —dijo con una sonrisita, que no pude interpretar. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

—Ajá, y ¿cómo?

—Usted es una mujer muy hermosa y sé que nos podremos divertir demasiado —le interrumpí y sin pensarlo me levanté abruptamente, enterré mi mano en su cara, sin importar lo que le pasase a esta.

— ¡Basura! —Le grité ¡que asqueroso es ese viejo! ¡Que horror tener un profesor así!

Su expresión era bastante enojada y ¿qué me importaba? Se levantó e hizo algo inimaginable, que solo pensé que sucedía en novelas. Me arrinconó contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas e intento pasar sus asquerosas manos por mi cuerpo. Intenté soltarme del agarre de mis manos y empecé a pegarle cada vez más fuerte sin importar nada, pero este no reaccionaba, el temor empezó a aparecer y decidí gritar.

— ¡Auxilio, auxilio! —Grité con todo lo que mi voz dio, intentado dejar el temor.

—Cállate mocosa —gritó directamente en mi oído haciéndome aturdir.

Le pegué -en la parte donde más le dolería- y utilicé todas mis fuerzas para poder zafarme, tomando a mi favor el dolor que estaba sintiendo el asqueroso hombre, le di un codazo en su cara y alguien lo quitó de encima. Cerré los ojos de alivio y de la boca de mi 'salvador' salió un rugido casi animal, ocasionado que me estremeciera y me negara a abrir los ojos.

* * *

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ya comienza lo bueno... el próximo capítulo será un POV. Narrador. Dejen sus comentarios ¡por favor! el fic tendrá otra vez cambio de nombre, para el próximo capítulo tendrá el nombre de: The Midnight of Fate (La fuerza del destino)**

**Su amiga Laura desde Colombia **


	8. Capítulo 8 La fuerza del Destino

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 8**

**La fuerza del destino.**

* * *

**POV Narrador**

Sumergida en un exorbitante miedo, Bella, intentaba respirar. No obstante no sentía llegar el aire suficiente en sus pulmones y así rápidamente se encontró agitada. No obstante seguía rehusándose a abrir los ojos, temía lo que estos pudiesen encontrar. Pero al sentir que se encontraba en otros brazos su fuerza de voluntad se hizo escasa, luego de unos segundos abrió de golpe sus ojos, su vista se nubló por unos segundos, la luz que entraba por la ventana la cegó. Momentos después pudo coordinarse y percibió… sintió esa piel fría y a la vez ardiente, que no confundiría nunca. Solo deseó buscar aquellos ojos que la atrapaban, pero ahora solo en busca de seguridad. Mirar al hombre que la tenía encantada, sentirlo, le brindaba lo que tanto estaba deseando en el momento… seguridad, era como si percibiera lo que ella necesitara. Luego de unos segundos llevó su mirada al suelo y encontró inconsciente al asqueroso viejo. Sin decir palabra, el hombre que la llevaba en brazos empezó a caminar afuera de aquel lugar, sus pensamientos eran desordenados y ninguno deseaba emitir palabra, de momento así era mejor, después de una corta caminata la depositó lentamente en el asiento de su coche.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó todavía desorbitada.

—A casa —dijo de golpe con una voz dura, fría… ansiado de que esta le hiciera temer, pero lastimosamente no lograban producirle aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo, un sentimiento más potente se estaba albergando en el cuerpo de Bella y también en el de él, pero se rehusaban a pensar en sus sentimientos mutuos. ¿Así era mejor?

Bella no deseaba pensar, razonar… juraba que había algo raro y sentía llegar respuestas, pero no quería escuchar a su mente… a su razón. No quería que nada se acabase.

En cambio él solo deseaba verla sonreír, verla sonrojarse y así sentir que se encontraba bien, pero su rostro reflejaba lo contrario. Él sabía que se estaba equivocando, que Alice le había puesto un límite, pero él ya lo había superado. Sabía que para su familia, Bella era un tesoro que él debía de pulir… no enamorar, porque si la profecía llegara a cumplirse ella solo sería un arma ¡nada más!

Y ninguno de los dos comprendía… ella solo se encontraba cegada y no veía lo evidente, lo que él le quería mostrar de distintas maneras desde hace mucho tiempo. Aquella gran diferencia entre los dos, esa diferencia que en un tiempo se volvería mínima, él no comprendía todo lo que la profecía tenía impreso. ¿Qué tan difícil era notar que sus almas estaban unidas por una fuerza incontrolable? La poderosa fuerza del destino. Un destino que ya estaba escrito, que solo podrían definir su futuro en la batalla final. Ya no podían huir a la realidad, la realidad que de una manera abrupta terminarían comprendiendo. ¿Nadie les había explicado el amor?

— ¿Tiene que ser a casa? —Le preguntó luego de unos segundos, cuando sintió que hablaría con claridad.

—Teóricamente —le respondió con una sonrisa, al sentir su respiración menos agitada y escuchar el sonido de sus latidos, sentir la vida que había en Bella siempre le hacían feliz.

— ¿Serviría un… por favor? —Le preguntó en un intento por ser tierna e inmediatamente se sonrojó al sentirse ridícula, pero él simplemente veía sus atributos ¡tan sexys!

—No creo que sea capaz de decirte que no —le susurró e inéditamente ella mordió su labio inferior y decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Se preguntó ella mentalmente varias veces, pero luego cambió su pregunta ¿por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Y aquella vocecita interior solo le animaba a que se lo preguntase, pero no era el tipo de persona que hacía eso… Pero tampoco era el tipo de persona que compartiera tanto tiempo con otro, simplemente se alejaba. Y él… él solo buscaba la forma de alejar a todas las chicas que se hiciesen a su alrededor. Para los dos era una experiencia nueva, ahora descubrían el bello sonido del silencio que estaba trasmitiendo más que la propia voz.

Pero como todo en exceso es malo, su completo silencio le empezaba a desesperar. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? ¿Acaso le habría molestado algo? ¿Se habría enojado? Se cuestionaba él en su mente.

Era obvio, le molestaba no poder oír su mente.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —Le preguntó Edward con la voz ronca, e inmediatamente Bella pegó un brinco y lo observó con aquella mirada que solo a él le podía ofrecer y sonrió levemente.

Edward solo deseaba llevarla al lugar más propicio… al lugar que le ofreciera una inmensa tranquilidad y para él ese lugar era el bosque, pero tenía su contra también, era el lugar más inadecuado para ella con él ahí. Ayudaba que él no se sintiese con el poder para poder lastimarla, pero en verdad ¿podría lastimarla?

Luego de unos minutos Edward estacionó su coche, Bella solo podía ver árboles, árboles y más árboles, sonrió al notar en donde se encontraban. Él se bajó primero y rápidamente le abrió caballerosamente la puerta, e inmediatamente ella se sonrojó por aquel gesto. El único que había hecho eso era su padre, aquel ser que consideraba intocable.

— ¿Te gusta el bosque? —Le preguntó notando como contemplaba lentamente el lugar.

—Emm… —dudó—. Sí, me encanta. Cuando era pequeña me mantenía aquí, a mis padres no les gustaba, solía esconderme en el bosque y hundirme en lágrimas, no me preguntes porqué —dijo mirándole fijamente y él se tensó—. A mis padres les preocupaba que pudiera perderme o que algún animal pudiera atacarme y así aprendí cuando una serpiente me mordió —el rostro de Edward se tensó más aún, ¿cómo no había estado para protegerla?, se preguntó—. Pero ahora… ahora me siento segura… muy segura —le confesó algo insegura por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—Cuéntame de ti —le pidió Edward con brillo en sus ojos, estaba lleno de ilusión, de duda. Quería conocer completamente su vida y no perder detalle de nada.

—Mi vida no es interesante, te aburrirás —aseguró con una sonrisa, pero la verdad no quería contarle nada de su infancia.

—Te aseguro que no lo haré —Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Serviría un… por favor? —Repitió las palabras dichas por ella anteriormente y con su mismo tono de voz, ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Y así lo hizo. Bella le contó detalles de su niñez (relatos de capítulos "Desquiciada" y "Anónimo"), sus problemas con Irina y el descubrimiento de su obsesión. Él se sorprendía al notar que hablaba de los vampiros con mucha tranquilidad, estaba seguro de que le tendría que enseñar mucho más, a aquellos seres realmente se les debía de temer demasiado. Le contó poco sobre 'Anónimo' y él incontables veces rió sustentando que no era nada, ya que Bella le preguntaba varias veces el porqué de su risa. Su adolescencia y sus pocas -irónico- escenas de rebeldía con su madre, rieron varias veces y al final a ella no se le hizo tan tortuoso. Realmente ella nunca había contado "la historia de su vida".

— ¿Pensabas que me aburriría? Fue una de las mejores historias de vida que escuché —confesó luego de que esta terminó de hablar.

Luego de unas horas lentamente empezó a anochecer, habían decidido volver por un rato al común silencio. Ese que Edward ya deseaba romper…

—Gracias por tu compañía, no sabes lo bien que me hace —le murmuró. Aquellas palabras eran más que verdaderas, su compañía lo era todo.

Se encontraban sentados, recostados en un roble a una mediana distancia. Bella simplemente se debatía en hacer lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos fortuitos y escandalosos, su corazón… ella especialmente deseaba. Pero su pena, la razón de no equivocarse o dañar el momento no la dejaban tomar una decisión. Aunque sinceramente ya la había tomado, se arriesgaría.

Temerosa se acercó lentamente a él y posó solo unos segundos sus labios en los de él… Todo parecía un beso inocente de niños, con las mismas sensaciones, aquel cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, el inocente sonrojo… la sonrisa tonta. Diversas emociones que estaba experimentando con solo tocar sus labios, todo la hacía sentir feliz, él le aportaba una felicidad, una tranquilidad desbordante… él era su todo, su media naranja, lo que llamarían su otra parte, no podía dudarlo.

Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados y Bella rápidamente se levantó, sumamente apenada, aunque al hacerlo varias vibraciones pasaron por su cuerpo y ella tembló. Caminó hacia el lado incorrecto de donde habían llegado, solo quería correr… huir y no tener que enfrentarle, ni mirarle a los ojos. Sentía pena, solo deseaba que como niños se rieran de lo sucedido y que todo siguiera como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque el recuerdo se convirtiera en todo. Él era su necesidad y ella era la de él. Al alejarse sintió un frío inmenso, era extraño que no lo hubiese sentido a su lado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como les dije ya he cambiado el nombre del fic... siento demorarme tanto en actualizar pero ya entre al colegio y no queda mucho tiempo para escribir, pero intentare sacarle todo el tiempo que pueda. Aspiro que el capitulo sea de su gusto.**

**Su amiga Laura desde Colombia **


	9. Capítulo 9 Nada es como lo piensas

**Capítulo Beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados y Bella rápidamente se levantó, sumamente apenada, aunque al hacerlo varias vibraciones pasaron por su cuerpo y ella tembló. Caminó hacia el lado incorrecto de donde habían llegado, solo quería correr… huir y no tener que enfrentarle, ni mirarle a los ojos. Sentía pena, solo deseaba que como niños se rieran de lo sucedido y que todo siguiera como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque el recuerdo se convirtiera en todo. Él era su necesidad y ella era la de él. Al alejarse sintió un frío inmenso, era extraño que no lo hubiese sentido a su lado.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**POV Narrador**

* * *

Caminó con toda la rapidez posible, pero al pisar en falso sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía, pero no cayó, solo había sido la sensación… él la estaba sosteniendo.

—El camino es por allá —le dijo tiernamente, intentando ocultar una sonrisa pícara, y señaló el lugar por donde habían llegado—. ¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó intentando subir su mentón.

Bella suspiró varias veces antes de emitir respuesta.

—Pena, coraje, odio —suspiró de nuevo—, felicidad —susurró.

Acto seguido él la atrajo hacia su pecho y acarició dulcemente sus cabellos, el olor de este le provocaba, pero ella era intocable, ella tenía el poder de convertirlo en débil, ella podía controlarle, es que… ¿Cómo es posible dañar un Ángel?

Edward se llenó de valor, la separó lentamente y la encaró. De su bolsillo trasero sacó un sobre de tamaño mediano y se lo entregó. Bella lo detalló lentamente y abrió el sobre intentando no dañarlo. Sacó una carta escrita a mano… ¡Ya conocía esa letra! Miró el extremo inferior de la carta y leyó una firma que decía 'Anónimo', todo se le hacía completamente extraño, era el momento de organizar la idea.

1. La carta era dirigida para ella y su contenido era evidente.

2. 'Anónimo' nunca había firmado una carta y menos con la palabra 'anónimo'

3. ¿Por qué Edward tenía la carta?

Rápidamente buscó una conclusión, y tomó como repuesta que él estaba husmeando su correo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le gritó—. Husmear el correo "privado" —remarcó la última palabra— de las personas es un delito, si no lo sabías —le dijo bastante alterada, odiaba que se metieran en sus cosas.

Él suspiró audiblemente, preparado para lo que venía, solo deseaba que ella lo dijera.

— ¿Quién firma la carta? —le preguntó detenidamente, ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Es una carta anónima… firma eso —le respondió bastante confundida, ¿adónde quería llegar?

— ¿Quién es anónimo? —Ella le miró extrañada y su respiración se volvió agitada—. Bella… las cosas no son como piensas, sinceramente nada es como lo piensas… ni tú —murmuró con voz apagada, con miedo.

Su razón gritaba ser escuchada y ella estaba completamente segura de lo que esta quería decirle… ella lo sabía. No obstante no recordaba cuándo se había dado cuenta, ni recordaba cuándo lo había pensado, solo no deseaba enfrentarlo. Tenía una mezcla de emociones y de energías que no le estaban permitiendo actuar, así que las liberó llorando con fuertes e incontrolables sollozos. Quería soltarlo todo, quería recordar que estaba en el mundo real, no estaba en un cuento de hadas y tampoco él era lo que llamarían príncipe.

Suspiró fuertemente y lentamente llevó su mano al pecho de Edward, la ubicó en el lugar donde debería estar latiendo su corazón, deseaba sentir ese órgano, reírse y después recriminarse como tonta por haber permitido pasar la idea por su mente. Respiró y asentó más su mano… pero solo sentía una piel demasiado dura, volvió a hacerlo, pero nada… ni una pequeña vibración. Bastante paranoica llevó su mano a su brazo buscando sentir su pulso… ¡pero nada! Miró su rostro y ahí rápidamente

se vinieron a su mente los abundantes conocimientos que tenía, por primera vez en unos días había vuelto a razonar.

Sintió miedo, pánico y mareos. Aunque su estado físico era pésimo corrió, porque su vida dependía de ello. ¡Por esa razón se había acercado!, pensaba Bella, para conseguir matarle sin mostrar sospechas, él lo había planeado.

Él caminaba sin mucho esfuerzo a su lado, no necesitaba correr.

Bella se detuvo y recogió una rama, como arma de defensa, él la miró algo decepcionado, cogió la rama y la partió en dos rápidamente.

Bella respiró agitada e intentando idear algo.

— ¿Qué hago, qué hago? —susurró para si misma—. Piensa, Bella. —Esperó unos segundos y él la seguía viendo bastante extrañado—. Debo de tener un ajo… un crucifijo, ¡sí un crucifijo! —Lloró de nuevo, nunca portaba ninguno de esos objetos.

Edward podía sentir su estrés. Se acercó a ella lentamente, ella tembló más aún, puso sus manos a los costados de sus caderas y Bella cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que venía.

—Esto no es posible —susurró—. Dime, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño? ¿Capaz de tocar a alguien tan puro? —le dijo directamente en su oído con voz débil.

Vio su rostro… sus ojos, recordó todo desde el momento que le había conocido. Sintió la tristeza de sus ojos, ¿era él un vampiro? Tenía una concepción diferente de uno. Ella había dicho que le encantaría conocer un vampiro y no le importaba si esto le costase la vida… notó que el momento cambia a las personas.

— ¿Tú… tú eres el que me ha estado escribiendo? —preguntó con voz entrecortada y la mirada baja.

—No siempre, esto no es importante —suspiró—. Debemos hablar…

¡Hola! Se que me he demorado mucho... lo siento. He hecho todo lo posible para poder escribir pero todo el día me la paso estudiando, aspiro que les guste... si recibo varios comentarios les prometo que publico la teoría y con ella entenderan todo.

Su amiga Laura desde Colombia.


	10. Capítulo 10 Mundo mágico

_—Esto no es posible —susurró—. Dime, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerte daño? ¿Capaz de tocar a alguien tan puro? —le dijo directamente en su oído con voz débil._

_Vio su rostro… sus ojos, recordó todo desde el momento que le había conocido. Sintió la tristeza de sus ojos, ¿era él un vampiro? Tenía una concepción diferente de uno. Ella había dicho que le encantaría conocer un vampiro y no le importaba si esto le costase la vida… notó que el momento cambia a las personas._

_— ¿Tú… tú eres el que me ha estado escribiendo? —preguntó con voz entrecortada y la mirada baja._

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Mundo mágico.**

**POV Narrador**

* * *

—No siempre, eso no es importante —suspiró—. Debemos hablar… la verdad ni sé por donde comenzar —comentó con la mirada ida, y Bella suspiró.

No lograba imaginarse nada, se sentía inquieta y preocupada, la expresión palpada de Edward era extraña y aunque intentara no podía ofrecerle una sonrisa. Aunque de algo se encontraba segura, debía pedirle perdón, no obstante -por ahora- esto no ocupaba el primer lugar de sus preocupaciones.

—Isabella… —Edward susurró con voz fría, Bella inquieta le miró a la expectativa—. Nada en este mundo es una casualidad, todo tiene un porqué, la pequeña Bella no empezó a recibir misteriosas cartas por casualidad, en este mundo nada es gratis —espetó bruscamente y Bella se estremeció—. Así que descarta la idea de que te escribieron por ayudarte a conocer aquel mundo 'extraño', ese gusto por descubrir lo desconocido está en tus venas. —Bella le miró confusa e impactada, parecía hablar en clave, Edward suspiró y balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Todo empezó en el siglo XV, con el inicio del Renacimiento el mundo se descontroló, diferentes ideales invadían el mundo; fue el comienzo de una guerra, la religión cristiana fue la más impactada, mucha gente comenzó a dudar que la vida fuera originaria por un Dios más fuerte que ellos, lo malo quería ocupar el primer lugar y prevalecer sobre el bien, así que el bien… —dudó—. Llamémoslos ángeles, dijo al mal… digamos demonios —explicó—, que solo uno ocuparía el lugar, a los dos estar de acuerdo impacientemente buscaron un Oráculo, pero por la mentira de un ángel, el cual es el peor pecado que puede cometer uno, se dijo que todo se disputaría en 666 años, por ser el 6 el número del mal. Ellos dejaron esta pequeña profecía:

_«Una espada al pecho... Siempre rompe más que un corazón._

_Nunca algo impuro había reflejado tanta pureza._

_En el siglo XXI una impura Swan dividida entre el bien y el mal, batallará por amor y decidirá la situación._

_Bien: y lo malo morirá._

_Mal: y lo bueno morirá._

_No servirá ni entrenamiento, ejercicio o preparación; porque cuando una decisión es tan solemne... solo habla el corazón»._

—Tú eres la impura Swan —dijo secamente y Bella sintió un leve mareo—. Swan, como sabrás, significa cisne, este animal es el más puro, según los ángeles, los que disputaron en el siglo XV eran Swan. Tu abuela fue la que mintió y rompió la cadena Swan, pero el destino le dio la oportunidad a su nieta y ya adivinarás cuál era la otra familia… tú decidirás la situación. —Alcanzó a escuchar, mientras su cuerpo y alma se desvanecían hacia el suelo.

Confundida y mareada la impura Swan abrió lentamente sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de ver definidamente la habitación en la cual se encontraba, parecía entrar en una nueva vida, miró hacia un gran ventanal y observó la hermosa luna llena. Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido, pero no porque se encontraba ahí, extrañamente no estaba preocupada, la energía del lugar era confortable. Al poner un pie en el suelo rápidamente entró un hombre de cabellera rubia, piel pálida y aspecto gentil, pero al verle sonreír notó que era un vampiro, así que decidió alejarse por instinto, él se acercó y ella gimió.

— ¡No! —dijo frustrada—. No me haga daño… —susurró.

—No podemos hacerlo, Bella, cálmate —dijo gentilmente e hizo un ademán con la mano para que Bella se sentara en un gran sofá.

Su mirada llena de gracia le hizo confiar y lentamente sin dejar de mirarle se sentó. ¿Quién era él?

—Bella, soy Carlisle, Edward lo ha hecho todo mal, se ha exasperado. —Negó lentamente con la cabeza y le sonrió—. Las cosas no están tan mal, simplemente el destino te dio un papel muy importante en esta vida. Fui yo el que comenzó a escribirte hace unos años, pero por diferentes cuestiones Edward siguió, la idea fue que te adaptaras a nosotros… —susurró—. Que nos creyeras reales, para que en un encuentro las cosas no salieran tan mal, has crecido en una religión católica así que tu corazón está neutral. —Bella respiraba agitadamente, posiblemente la obligarían a algo… pensaba—. Tranquila, tu corazón decidirá, solo debes esperar el momento, no puedes huir… siento decírtelo Bella, pero hemos comprobado que no tienes otra opción. ¿Tienes alguna duda? Pregunta lo que quieras —le dijo al no escuchar comentario de su parte, Bella se estaba abrazando así misma, negada a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó intentando mirarle a los ojos, pero la fuerza de estos le hizo mirar hacia otro lado… _Igual que el otro,_ pensó. Carlisle rio al escuchar su pregunta, probablemente esperaba otro tipo de pregunta.

—Estás en mi casa… te desmayaste, creo que hoy ha sido un día algo confuso para ti, ¿no? —respondió sutilmente y Bella asintió —. ¿Tienes otra duda?

— ¿Por qué… dijiste que no podían hacerme daño? —le preguntó con más confianza, aunque inevitablemente sentía miedo.

—Bella, creo que es mucha carga para ti hoy… debes ir a tu casa y descansar —le dijo intentado evadir su pregunta de manera cordial.

— ¡Dijiste que podía preguntar lo que quisiera! —le recalcó enojada… aunque sintió que no debía hablarle así a un vampiro, tembló ante su último pensamiento.

—Eres un ángel —susurró y Bella abrió los ojos como platos, se encontraba espantada, su preocupación en este momento era inevitable, quería abandonarlo todo, no podía soportar su destino—. Es muy difícil que uno de nosotros pueda tocar un ángel, frecuentemente nos enfrentamos con sus enviados del cielo —dijo acompañado de una risa—, los licántropos. Ahora sí ¡hora de descansar!

—Por favor… —repuso con voz quebrada—. ¡Otra pregunta! —rogó y Carlisle suspiró, estaba ya en la puerta, así que se devolvió y volvió a sentarse, le miró expectante, Bella aclaró la garganta.

—Dices que soy un ángel… ¿Qué hace un ángel?... No siento serlo —susurró con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Los Swan se consagran a los 18 años —le respondió y antes de que ella notara ya se había ido de la habitación y en representación estaba Edward en la puerta con unas llaves en la mano.

—Tienes que ir a casa —le avisó con expresión confusa, Bella no podía entender cuál era su estado de ánimo, ella solo quería volver a su vida normal y pensar que algún día podría tener una relación 'decente' con él, luego de unos segundos Bella asintió.

Al llegar al coche Edward le sonrío confortantemente, anonadada intentó sonreír.

—Relájate Bella —expresó tiernamente y Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres polifacético? —preguntó ella seriamente y Edward rio, le miró con sus potentes ojos dorados y todo volvió a ser como el primer día, la insaciable y potente mirada, el cambio del aura y la obsesión.

—Posiblemente… debes acostumbrarte a esto, Bella. —Le guiñó un ojo y encendió el carro.

¿A qué?, pensó ella.

—Edward… lo siento, no pensé nada, solo actué por instinto, tuvo que haber sido decepcionante y frustrante —dijo en susurros mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Ya eso no importa… solo los ajos, las cruces y el metal no atacan a nuestra clase de vampiros —se rieron al unísono.

— ¿Por qué tu mirada…? —se calló, no supo como definirla.

—Es por naturaleza… una forma de atraer a la 'presa'. —Bella se estremeció y el rio burlonamente.

—Ya lo conseguiste, no tienes que seguir haciéndolo —dijo sin pensar.

—A veces es imposible, no es algo que yo pueda determinar —le explicó.

— ¿Qué es lo malo de que sea… un ángel? —preguntó intentando cambiar el tema y así dejando de pensar en una de sus preocupaciones.

—Llegamos —suspiró, él bajó rápidamente y abrió su puerta, la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Bella estabas donde Ángela, Alice arregló todo, así que no te preocupes por tu padre. — Balanceó su cabeza y sonrió perversamente acariciando su mejilla—. Solo hay una cosa mala, cuando te consagres no podré hacer esto… —Edward se acercó lentamente y con su dedo delineó sus labios, ella cerró los ojos maravillada por su toque y un suspiró se escapó de sus labios. Se miran cada vez más cerca y entonces sus labios se rozan tiernamente, empezando una constante y lenta danza. Los dulces y calientes labios de Bella maravillan a Edward, su aliento se vuelve embriagador y su cercanía incontrolable. La pasión empieza a prevalecer sobre su fuerza de voluntad, una lucha entre sus lenguas empieza, ella hunde profundamente sus manos en su pelo, él gime y profundiza el beso. El deseo se apodera cada vez más de sus cuerpos, el mágico beso, libera sus almas, la respiración de Bella empieza a dificultarse, muerte lenta… pero hermosa, tiembla débilmente en su cuerpo separándose así con una mirada llena de promesas… él quería más.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó débilmente intentando recuperar sus fuerzas.

—Porque si consagrada lo haces… te quemas —dijo riendo y ella luego de unos segundos rio.

Él era un ser oscuro, ¿y qué? Ella no iba a abandonarlo.

¡Hola! Aspiro que les haya gustado el capítulo, siempre gracias a mi Beta Yanina, tu ayuda es gratificante. La historia esta entrando en un plano muy interesante... espero sus opiniones ¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia? No lo sé... no creo que más de 30. Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarme un MP, su opinión es importante, gracias :)

Laura Camacho.


	11. Capítulo 11 Los padres Swan

— _¿Por qué no? —preguntó débilmente intentando recuperar sus fuerzas._

—_Porque si consagrada lo haces… te quemas —dijo riendo y ella luego de unos segundos rio._

_Él era un ser oscuro, ¿y qué? Ella no iba a abandonarlo._

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Los padres Swan.**

**POV BELLA**

Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa y con manos temblorosas la abrí, me detuve y miré atrás, podía observar su sonrisa, negué lentamente con la cabeza —como si quisiera olvidar algo— y sonreí.

Entré y me recosté en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, ¿en qué me estaba metiendo? Me hacía olvidarlo todo, ¿acaso sería uno de sus dones?... reí. Luego de unos segundos opté por subir a mi habitación e intentar llevar una vida normal, pensaba que siempre me había acostumbrado a lo incierto, pero cada momento me estaba mostrando que me encontraba en una completa equivocación… me estaba adaptando a este mundo, ¿eso desearía el destino? Caminé lentamente hacia mi habitación con una sensación de llevar un peso de más. Volví a la realidad cuando escuché gritos que venían de un cuarto en el piso de arriba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Subí desorbitada por las escaleras resbalando en el último escalón, noté que me había hecho daño, pero seguí mi camino.

Abrí con manos temblorosas la perilla de la habitación de la cual provenían los gritos y me sentí desfallecer al ver aquella escena, Irina y Charlie… ¿juntos? En ese momento todo se congeló, sentí como mis lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por mis mejillas nublando temporalmente mi vista, no obstante los presentes no notaban mi presencia, mi boca no pudo soportar estar más tiempo cerrada y hablé por fin.

— ¡Para eso la trajiste! —grité frunciendo fuertemente el ceño y ellos se voltearon rápidamente con caras de completo espanto—. ¡La trajiste como juguete! —continué y los sollozos aparecieron distorsionando mi voz—. ¡Bravo Irina! —Aplaudí irónicamente—. Cada vez disminuyes más como persona… ¡Cuánto te estará pagando por esto! ¿Se te hace bien lo de ser _puta_? —intenté seguir, pero el hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre me detuvo, solo deseaba decir lo que sinceramente mi corazón les quería expresar.

— ¡Te callas Isabella! —gritó hacia mi dirección en tono de regaño… era el colmo del cinismo, al mirar hacia mis pies vi a Irina arrodillada con su maquillaje completamente corrido.

— ¡Una mierda! —le grité y baje rápidamente por la escalera en dirección a la puerta, al abrirla me choqué con el cuerpo de Edward. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos noté que me estaba abrazando, depositó un beso en mi cabeza y me desequilibré, lloré aún más fuerte en su pecho, intentando borrar esa sensación de asco. Busqué sus ojos y los suyos encontraron los míos, hablando un lenguaje que solo ellos podían comprender.

Me cargó en sus brazos y por primera vez no me molestó la sensación, sin embargo, no pude retener más las lágrimas y volví a llorar.

—Bella… Bella, no puedes hacer nada, ya sucede y sucedió, no puedes devolver el tiempo, entiéndelo.

Sentí como un balde de agua helada sus crueles palabras… en estos tipos de momentos aspiras recibir palabras de confortación… pero tristemente en la crueldad está la verdad.

Al mirar su rostro noté que no estaba bien, sus ojos eran fríos y a la vez inexpresivos, su ceño estaba fruncido y su actitud empezaba a preocuparme.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos sucede? —pregunté altaneramente, limpiando fuertemente mis ojos y mejillas.

—No sucede nada —respondió en un ligero intento de sonar calmado, respiré fuertemente.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté y no respondió—. ¡Llévame a mi casa Edward! —le grité y él frunció duramente el ceño, posiblemente no entendía mi actitud—. No confías en mí, tampoco deberías hacerlo —reflexioné sonando cruel—. ¡Llévame a mi casa! —grité nuevamente.

Y al ver la puerta noté que no tenía seguro, era ahora o nunca, la abrí y me tiré rápidamente hacia el césped cercano a la carretera. Sin embargo, no pasó ni un segundo antes de escuchar un fuerte frenazo y ver que él ya estaba a mi lado, me levantó sin mucho esfuerzo por los hombros, obligándome a mirarle, su expresión se había suavizado.

—Bipolar —le siseé y sentí su sonrisa en mi oreja, me miró lentamente haciéndome sonrojar.

—Reneé no merece aquello —dijo en un rápido susurro, confundiéndome completamente—. ¿Podemos entrar al auto? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú qué sabes sobre qué merece y qué no?

—Vamos al auto —dijo tomando mi cadera, pero rápidamente me quejé—. Te lo explicaré todo, solo entra al auto.

Me resigné y obedecí, rápidamente volví al auto y él siguió su camino. Esperé callada a que cumpliera su promesa, aclaró su garganta y me acomodé en la silla de forma que pudiera ver su rostro, sus expresiones… esa sonrisa, sus ojos.

—Reneé es una gran mujer, aunque nunca entendiera este mundo, ella estuvo a punto de dar su vida por la de Alice. En el tiempo que ella todavía era humana, tu madre hacía servicio social en un manicomio, un hombre… un vampiro, quería llevarse a Alice, pero tu madre se interpuso desconociendo que aquél hombre era lo más peligroso a lo cual ella podía enfrentarse, el hombre simplemente le dijo: 'nunca desafíes a un vampiro' y este golpeó fuertemente su cabeza. —Gemí de espanto—. Si Carlisle y Esme no hubieran entrado… la historia sería muy diferente, aunque con respecto a Alice no fue así, James había actuado muy rápido, le había enterrado un cuchillo en la parte alta de su cintura y huyó, a Carlisle solo se le ocurrió convertirla. —Me estremecí—. Seguidamente Carlisle asistió a tu madre, no había sido algo grave. No obstante, ella despertó diciendo: 'los vampiros no existen', repetidamente. Ella te cuida a sobremanera Bella, tú crees que ella no te entiende, pero solo teme que existamos y que por tu afición salgas herida o peor aún... —susurró—. He leído su mente.

Me removí inquieta en la silla, aquello no era lo más fácil de comprender, tenía una imagen de mi madre completamente distinta… ella había conocido un vampiro, guardé silencio un extenso rato.

—Llegamos Isabella —dijo muy cerca de mis labios, acariciando con su voz mi nombre, no sonaba tan mal en su boca—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí perdiéndome en sus ojos, él rozó lentamente sus labios con los míos, seguidamente abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar.

Mis ojos encontraron una gran mansión —no la había detallado bien aquél día—, era una casa de ensueño, la madera exterior daba una sensación de calor y conforte. Edward puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda acompañándome a la entrada.

Al entrar los vi a todos, estaban esperándome, Edward me dejó a una distancia prudente y saludó a cada uno de los presentes y volvió a mi lado, me encontraba completamente inmóvil. ¿Debía haberlo seguido y hacer lo mismo?

—Bella, ella es Esme, él es Emmett, ella es Rosalie, él es Jasper —dijo señalando a cada uno—, ya conoces a Alice y a Carlisle.

—Un gusto —dije con un hilo de voz y me regañé mentalmente, nunca había sido tímida, ¿tenía que convertirme ahora en ello?

Esme vino a mi lado y me sonrío confortantemente. —Un placer conocerte al fin, Bella —dijo melodiosamente.

— ¿Dormirá aquí? —preguntó Jasper con una voz grave, su gesto era algo frívolo, me limité a sonreír.

—Sí… —susurró Edward, fruncí el ceño ¿Pero qué diablos?.

— ¿Dormir en una casa con seis vampiros, no te estremece, Bella? —preguntó una mujer hermosa, que Edward había presentado como Rosalie, no entendí su tono ¿era sarcástico?

—Rose —Esme le regañó suavemente.

—Edward —Emmett llamó su atención—, hoy puedes comprobar si no le puedes hacer daño —dijo pícaramente y no entendí en absoluto, rápidamente busqué su atención.

— ¿De qué habla? —le pregunté en un susurro mostrando toda mi confusión.

—No le prestes atención —se limitó a responderme.

— ¡El sexo Bella, el sexo… así se comprueba! —dijo riendo y todos le miraron rogando que callara.

**¡Hola! Se que me demore en actualizar... pero apenas ayer salí a vacaciones. Aquí les traigo este capítulo aspiro que sea de su agrado. Review=Preview. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Laura.**


	12. Capítulo 12 El ángel que se cree demonio

— _¡El sexo Bella, el sexo… así se comprueba! —dijo riendo y todos le miraron rogando que callara._

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 12: El ángel que se cree demonio  
**

**POV Bella**

Por un momento pensé que ese comentario había sido una imaginación propia, pero al ver las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban a Emmet noté que todo había sucedido. Sentí como lentamente me enrojecía, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza.

Alice acudió a mi auxilio. —No hagas caso, Bella —dijo ella sonriéndome cariñosamente, ¡oh!, primer gesto amable que me dirigía, seguidamente me tomó del brazo y me sacó de aquel salón.

—Gracias —susurré con la mirada baja, sentía todavía mis mejillas arder, pero no podía esconder la curiosidad después de aquel comentario. ¿A qué se refería? —. Alice… —Me dirigió una mirada interrogativa, ella me había llevado a un amplio cuarto—. ¿Qué significa… lo que dijo Emmet? —dije por fin y ella rio tenuemente, al final sus labios se acompañaron de una sonrisa.

—Siéntate —dijo cálidamente, le obedecí rápidamente y me situé en el sillón que señalaba—. Ok… quieres que te lo explique —meditó—. Está bien, se dice que los vampiros se dan cuenta cuando alguien es un ángel, teniendo relaciones íntimas ya que un humano… no lo resistiría —dijo por fin—, pero eso no es válido… ahora, ya que cuando un ángel tiene algo íntimo con un vampiro, se quema… es muy puro.

—Pero… Edward...

—Sucederá cuando seas mayor de edad, Bella —me interrumpió Alice, adivinando mis palabras—, en ese momento Edward podrá tener contacto íntimo contigo —dijo fugazmente y enseguida me sonrojé.

— ¿A los vampiros qué les sucede… —Busqué las palabras correctas—... cuando tienen contacto con un ángel? —pregunté luego de unos segundos, empezaba a sentir un viento de confianza con Alice.

—Nada… absolutamente nada, por eso los ángeles no se enfrentan a los vampiros, los que en realidad lo hacen son… los licántropos, según los ángeles, ellos son sus enviados en la Tierra, supuestamente ellos se oponen a todo tipo de pelea, pero contradictoriamente apoyan la muerte de los vampiros.

— ¿Todos los vampiros son iguales… en su pensamiento? —inquirí

—No, absolutamente no, hay algunos que no tienen control sobre su pensamiento, los cuales no son completamente humanos y, a decir verdad, la mayoría solo buscan la muerte de su igual o de humanos, nosotros buscamos animales… no suelen ser iguales a los anteriores… pero ya que antes tuvimos vida humana se nos hace más fácil adaptarnos a ello.

Le sonreí, me estaba siendo de gran ayuda para entenderlo. Debía de repasar todos los escritos realizados por Carlisle y Edward, debían de tener pistas, había sido una completa ilusa, mi obsesión había segado la realidad, y ahora se me hacía difícil abrir los ojos.

—Y… si yo no soy ese ángel, creo que no pienso de lo más puro. —Reímos al unísono.

—De pronto tienes una concepción algo equivocada de un ángel, ellos pocas veces se equivocan, pero lo hacen, Edward te contó la predicción. —Asentí—. Hemos investigado tus raíces y a ti. —Me sentí cohibida—. Y eres la única persona que le llega el papel.

— ¿Hay más familias involucradas en esto? —le pregunté.

—Sí. —Rio graciosamente—. No creerás que somos los únicos vampiros en la faz de la Tierra —dijo sarcástica—, estamos repartidos por cada punto en el mundo.

—Alice… —iba a preguntarle, pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento, hasta al punto de olvidar qué iba a preguntarle, era Edward, sí… era la típica sensación que producía en mí, Alice se levantó rápidamente y se despidió con la mano guiñando un ojo.

Edward se acercó a mi lado e intenté rápidamente descifrar cuál era su estado de ánimo, pero cada vez era más confuso.

—Alice te explicó muchas cosas… —dijo e inmediatamente asentí, todavía no me miraba—. Tiene más tacto ella para decir las cosas, creo que no se me da tan bien. —Reí y por fin me miró, siempre sucedía rápido, caía rendida, nuestros labios se chocaron en una lenta y corta danza.

—Así que no podrás hacer esto… —dije mirando sus manos, su mano acariciaba mi cintura y me sentía estallar—. Sin haberme consagrado ya siento esa quemazón…

Su cuerpo empujó suavemente el mío y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, me tenía acostada en el sofá ¡lo había hecho tan sencillo! Sonrió pícaramente, sus labios buscaban con desesperación los míos y yo no me podía negar, era imposible, la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía se aplacaba fácilmente con su presencia, pero todo fue distinto, en un momento el aura cambió radicalmente, como el primer día que le vi, pero las emociones eran diferentes, sus labios acariciaban mi cuello e intenté rápidamente apagar la sensación de pánico. Todo había sucedido en pequeños segundos, su cuerpo ya no estaba encima del mío, se encontraba sentando, con una frívola expresión en el rostro. ¡Otra vez tenemos al Edward bipolar! Sonreí tristemente y me senté en el sofá, callando, a espera de que hablara.

—Por un momento sentí que iba a morderte —dijo en un leve susurro, tan frío que heló el ambiente.

— ¿Cuándo sucederá todo? —pregunté, aspirando que él entendiera.

—El día de tu cumpleaños.

Busqué rápidamente el calendario en aquel viejo aparato que tenía por nombre celular, vi 20 llamadas perdidas —una expresión triste llegó nuevamente a mi rostro— y un mensaje de voz. Busqué el calendario y me di cuenta que faltaban exactamente 15 días para esa fecha, opté por no escuchar el mensaje, tenía que hablar con Edward.

—Falta… falta muy poco, Edward, yo-yo —tartamudeé—, me siento confundida, he perdido horas de clase, la verdad no sé qué está sucediendo en la escuela ni con aquél señor que se hace llamar profesor, además, tengo un problema con mi madre y... —Suspiré—. Con Charlie —dije por fin, no volverá a ser llamado 'mi padre'—. No me siento… no creo ser la indicada, ¡yo no quiero decidir! —grité—. Siempre pensé que era fuerte, pero hoy me doy cuenta que siempre he sido una maldita débil, escondida en una máscara de infinita valentía —dije con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tan fuerte que era dolorosa.

Y sentí una voz en mi mente que extrañamente me decía—: _No te preocupes._


	13. Capítulo 13 Obsesionada con un bipolar

—_Falta… falta muy poco, Edward, yo-yo —tartamudeé—, me siento confundida, he perdido horas de clase, la verdad no sé qué está sucediendo en la escuela ni con aquél señor que se hace llamar profesor, además, tengo un problema con mi madre y... —Suspiré—. Con Charlie —dije por fin, no volverá a ser llamado 'mi padre'—. No me siento… no creo ser la indicada, ¡yo no quiero decidir! —grité—. Siempre pensé que era fuerte, pero hoy me doy cuenta que siempre he sido una maldita débil, escondida en una máscara de infinita valentía —dije con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tan fuerte que era dolorosa._

_Y sentí una voz en mi mente que extrañamente me decía—: No te preocupes._

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza**_

**Capítulo 13**

**Obsesionada con un bipolar**

* * *

**POV Bella**

—Yo… yo no entiendo, siento que en cualquiera de las dos decisiones sucederán cosas fatales… no quiero perderte, ni tampoco a 'los buenos' —susurré nublada, haciendo comillas al nombrarlos.

Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación, una fuerza potente me unía a él, una fuerza que con el paso del tiempo me impedía alejarme… me había convertido en un ser tan vulnerable, y aunque sus intenciones fueran malas no encontraba la manera de separarme, ni de huir, el poder del destino era cada vez más fuerte, él me abrumaba, pero no lograba alejarme, no sabía qué era mejor, ¿por qué tenía que escoger la más débil?

—Isabella… —me llamó con voz aterciopelada—, estás confundida, te debimos explicar todo primero, nosotros no sabemos a qué bando pertenecemos, si al de los bueno o al de los malos, desaparecer no nos preocupa, nos preocupa que algunas personas sigan aquí. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque debemos luchar, es una obligación, siempre se busca prevalecer, está en nuestra esencia de vampiros.

Asentí con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Les atacan los licántropos? —inquirí, se estaba abriendo a mí, debía controlarme, debía mostrarle un aspecto fuerte.

—Cada vez que pueden, siempre intentan hacerlo por separado. No obstante, les dificultamos la labor ya que siempre permanecemos juntos. —Sonrió para sí mismo—. Su debilidad es que son demasiado inseguros, atacar solo si la manada está junta, es como su torpe lema —me explicó, en ningún momento su mirada se separó de la mía y me cogió desprevenida cuando empezó a jugar con mi cabello, obligándome a sonreír.

Cuando el silencio inundó el lugar, dejé volar mi mente, debía haber algo que se pudiese hacer, algo que impidiera la muerte de alguno de los dos grupos.

—Edward —llamé su atención—. ¿Qué pasaría si me convirtieses? —Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada fue completamente distante y fría—. ¿Qué sucedería? —le pregunté con una pizca de esperanza en los ojos.

—No lo intentaría, jamás, te lastimaría en verdad —dijo con suma seguridad en sí mismo, aquella actitud lo camuflaba de nuevo en una máscara, se estaba cerrando nuevamente a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no lo conocemos, no conocemos el resultado de eso, ni una sola leyenda que pueda justificárnoslos, lo desconocido es peligroso.

—No… Edward... —Busqué las palabras correctas—. Eso haría que todo fuera justo, ¿no? Habría una ventaja, de pronto se esperían de nuevo más años… y se puede pensar qué hacer al respecto —propuse.

—Ni hablar, Isabella, no te pondría en peligro —repuso fríamente con aparente enojo.

— ¿No crees que ya lo estoy? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras —espetó bruscamente, podría jurar que él tampoco había querido decirlo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bipolar?! —le grité ahogada en lágrimas, él inmediatamente intentó limpiarlas, pero me sacudí de sus manos—. ¡Entiéndeme!

—Isabella, mi único deseo es protegerte —dijo con voz solemne.

Era demasiado desesperante querer hacerle entender algo a alguien y que este no mostrara aunque sea una pizca de esfuerzo por comprender.

—Joder, Edward, lo haces de sobremanera, ¡no tienes que verme solo como un objeto! Como un talismán... —susurré.

—No lo hago —respondió calmadamente.

—Edward… —susurré con un leve suspiro, tenía que hacerlo—. Desde que llegaste me has cambiado, me han cambiado, mis metas, mis sueños, todo ha sido tan diferente desde que llegaron. Antes era una niña que le faltaba un tornillo, ahora una persona que no reconozco, pero que ama y es temerosa, pero por esa razón no se rendirá. —Puse mis manos sobre las suyas—. Algo me ha aferrado a ti, tan fuerte que me lastima el no tenerte a mi lado, tan fuerte que es como si fueras mi único sustento. —Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, pero yo solo miraba sus manos, el rubor en mis mejillas cada vez se acrecentaba, tenía calor—. Me importas, me importas demasiado, pero luego... —Mi voz se descompuso—, llegas y te escondes bajo esa máscara de dureza y me apagas sin remedio. No soy de piedra.

— ¡No debes enamorarte de mí! —gritó y por primera vez tuve miedo de él—. Yo solo soy tu protector, Isabella, tú vivirás, yo no, las profecías dicen que alguien morirá por proteger a la elegida.

—Las personas tienen completo control de sus actos, Edward, las malditas profecías no lo dicen todo. —Se ofendió—. ¿Y qué si en un caso hipotético deseara suicidarme? —Se espantó.

—No lo harías…

— ¡Es una suposición! —le grité—. Ustedes pueden escoger su destino, pero no, prefieren encadenarse a lo que está escrito. He aprendido que todo puede estar dicho, pero las personas tienen la palabra final —le dije con un ataque de sabiduría.

Un sonido distrajo la conversación, Alice había entrado en la habitación y su rostro era preocupante, Alice tenía miedo.

—Edward… hay licántropos abajo, puede que la hayan olido, hay que hacer algo —rogó desesperada. Pero la puerta se abrió fuertemente y sentí que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

** ¡Hola! Siento demorarme en actualizar, es que la escuela te quita demasiado tiempo, gracias a las personas que sigues la historia de verdad, ¡amo los reviews! y me encantaría que me dejasen uno. Tengo en mente la creación de una nueva historia, está ya un tanto fuerte (rated M).**

**Saludos,**

**Laura.**


End file.
